Luxray's revenge
by cresellia
Summary: As a Shinx, Luxray lost his mother to humans. After nearly surviving death and training himself, he has allowed himself to be captured so he can enter the city. He soon realizes that city life is more about drama than survival. He longs for ninetales's affection while he goes around murdering. but what happens when he is forced to make a deadly deal with a certain legendary?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, after the end of the eevee high school tale (Thank you for loving it if you read it), many of the readers requested that I keep writing stories like this. So here I am, back with the pokemon drama stories. This time, there's gonna be thriller/horror too.**

**Just so you know, there is a human cast in it. But don't worry. Its not them who play the main role, it's actually Luxray. The story is gonna change from normal point of view to Luxray's so you can always hear his thought. The story takes place in the fictitious city of Amolia in Sinnoh trainers cannot understand their pokemon and the pokemon roar and growl, not say their name like in anime (I want it to be more like the game).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any song I might mention. Only the trainers are my own characters.**

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

It was an early morning stormy day but nothing unusual for the Amolia city residents. It was the rainy season around and they had the storm coming. Most of them shut themselves inside their houses in storms like these with their pokemon inside. The pokemon Park was closed as there were no visitors in this storm.

But our story begins in the forest right outside the Amolia city. Deep inside the forest, there was a huge waterfall that fell from the mountains and the stream led past right beside the city of Amolia. The forest was famous for it's exotic pokemon species and strong pokemon and trainers were tempted to try their luck out around this place, but perhaps a little too much.

On the cliff overlooking the waterfall stood a pokemon with an extremely black fur and blue face and legs. The water was dripping down his main and it was dead cold but the pokemon paid no heed. His legs were stretched out, the claws dug deep in the ground and there was fury in his eyes. The rain beat down harder, thunder clashing loudly in the black sky.

The pokemon gave a roar and shot down electricity at a boulder ahead. It had such intensity that the bolder broke into a million pieces, it's debris carried down by the flooding water of the waterfall.

The pokemon shook his mane and looked back, angrier this and shot electricity in four different directions, causing a tree to break down and fall off the cliff down to the ground below with a heavy thud. A bolt of electricity came out of the sky straight for him but he did not flinch. Instead, he shot his own Spark to clash with the thunder like he did this on a regular bases. The electricity was blown off with a blast close to his face but the pokemon didn't even blink with fear.

He realized that the storm was dying out and as soon as it would be over, the humans would come along, claiming pokemon for themselves and he refused to be their prize. He dashed off, his paws thudding furiously against the muddy ground and in a few minutes, he was down the cliff and rushing through the wild bushes and trees and down the sloped path into the deepest part of the woods.

Luxray's P.O.V:

My name is Luxray. I will not forget why I exist. I will not bow to likes of the mere humans. The most cruel creatures of God.

I ran down the path as the storm died out. The rain had stopped and I could see the Sun emerging behind the clouds. I had to go hide.

I reached the bushes of my humble abode and pushed them up with my nose and crept in. Inside this bush, we had actually made a small den where me and my buddies, Mightyena and Absol lived.

"Back from the training?" Absol asked, casually. "More like forced to," I answered. "Well you can blame nature," Mightyena growled, not looking up at me. He was always like that. "You know the rules. When the storm dies out, the humans barge in."

"Do not agitate me with the humans." I warned him, frowning. "They don't matter to me." At this point, I was lying and my friends knew it. Maybe that's why I was friends with them and them only. They knew my past, yet, didn't feel obliged to fill the air with their philosophical ideas.

When I was a little Shinx, my mothers was taken away by those humans in a little red and white ball.

Flashback:

"Mommy what's going on?" A little shinx asked his Luxray mother. "Shh Darling. it's going to be ok," she answered, pushing the little shinx inside the cave and out of view. "I'm scared!" he said, poking his head out and peeping. The Luxray pushed her kid back with her tail and ran out into the clearing.

There it go!" A human called out and Shinx heard footsteps following his mother. He peeped out and saw a total of 10 kids running after the mother Luxray. He could see all of them. The thought that how each human looked so different from the others was amusing to him. He had seen pokemon all his life and they looked more or less the same as others of their kind.

He followed them around, still too young to understand the danger he was in. He listen to them talk. They made strange noises, each very different from the others. He heard them talk. "Let's just leave it alone!" He heard a girl say but he was too young to know it was a girl.

He stayed behind them, hiding but going against his mother's warning. They had now stopped at a dead end near a huge oak tree. He flicked a little to the side, peeking at what they were looking at, only to see his mother lying weakened on the ground. He saw one of the kids throw a ball. The power of the ball was beyond the little pokemon's intellect but he saw his mother disappear into it.

"MOMMY!" The shinx gave out a cry that was barely audible to the kids over their own noises as they congratulated a blonde kid who was holding the ball, a wide grin on his face.

Shinx was pulled back into the grass and when he looked up, It was a little poochyena and an Absol. The pokemon were small, hardly any taller than him. "Your mother's gone," The Absol said, grimly. "He's right," Poochyena confirmed. "My mother can't be gone!" The shinx cried. When he turned around, the humans were already gone and that was the last he saw of them. He ran away from Absol and the poochyena.

Flash backs over:-

I never forgot that fateful day. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I had to fend for myself in the woods. Had my mother been there, it would have been easy. But it was tough to find food and defend yourself against the larger pokemon. Once, I almost died when I was nearly burned to death by a magmortar's flame thrower. But somehow, Absol and Poochyena found me and took care of me and I stuck with them since. I had to go many nights without sleep but now it was about to change.

I had trained myself into a Luxray and was ready to go inside the enemy territory to take my revenge. It has been eight years since then. I had never seen those kids again after that night, but I never forgot them. I could recognize their voices if I ever heard them again. I wanted them gone. I wanted them, i dare say, dead. But for this, I had to let a human catch me first.

"It's good the storm is over," I said, grimly, my brows furrowing down. It was a force of habit. "I'm going out. I'm going out to let one of the humans catch me and take me in." This time, Absol and Mightyena looked over to me. They up. "Good luck," Absol said. He knew I had been training for this all my life so no amount of coaxing would stop me. "You can always let go you know," Mightyena said. He was always the thoughtful one though he rarely showed any emotions. "We'll come meet you outside the city. You know, to keep you from going overboard." I nodded and then took off out the abode. I had only come back to say goodbye.

I ran and ran out of the bushes. I wanted to go to the clearing near the waterfall where the humans mostly searched for pokemons. I knew one would catch me.

As I reached the edge, I looked through the leaves. I was right. There were two of them. They were much taller than the ones I saw as a kid.

Normal P.O.V:

A silver haired teen stood in the clearing, his pokeball ready to throw out a pokemon when one jumped out of the grass. He was about 18 years old. He wore a black V-neck T-shirt with black jeans and crimson red sneakers. His silver bangs hung over his forehead, giving him an Emo look but by the soft expression of his silver eyes, he didn't look like one on the inside. Next to him, stood another kid about his age, only with blonde hair made into spikes with gell. This one wore a green t-shirt with brown jeans and a black jacket and black sneakers.

"Are you sure there are Luxrays around Chris?" The silver haired one asked the blonde one, obviously Chris."Yes Leo. Ian caught one here 8 years ago, remember?" Chris replied. Upon hearing his voice, Luxray was thrown back into his past.

Flashback:-

The little shinx who had been following the kids heard them talking. "Ian, I think we just imagined it," said a blonde boy to his friend who was frantically searching for the Luxray. "No Chris, I know I saw one," Ian had answered.

Flashback's over:-

This little memory confirmed it to Luxray that he was looking at one of his enemies.

The blonde kid, Chris was the same guy who once believed his mother was nothing but a figment of their imagination, yet congratulated Ian on catching her.

This was a lucky stroke for the Luxray. He had found exactly the ones he was looking for. Though his original plan had been to sneak into the city and look for them but he had actually scored by finding them looking for one of his species. He did not doubt Leo as one of them though.

Luxray jumped out of the bushes, roaring loudly enough to grab their attention. Leo turned his head and smiled. Chris was smiling too, knowing he was right. "Go Flygon!" Leo said as he threw a very familiar looking ball and Flygon came out.

"Flygon, use Dragon breath," Leo ordered and it did, damaging Luxray. Luxray just stood there, not using a move, as a part of his plan. The boys passed it off as 'pokemon flinching' and Leo further told Flygon to use Dragon Claw. Once again, Luxray didn't do anything, much to Leo's amazement and Chris's relief. Finally, Flygon ended the battle with Dragon tail and a ball was thrown at Luxray, similarly to his mother.

Luxray's P.O.V:

I had to admit, I didn't like it one bit to be trapped in this pokeball but I refrained from resisting its closing walls so I could stay with this kid.

After a while, I broke out of the ball and looked at the humans standing in front of me.

"I guess he is one of those pokemons who don't like to live in the pokeball," Chris said, mockingly. Leo just sat down, running a hand through my mane. I was new to the human touch and it just felt awkward. "Well, something tells me, he's gonna be my best partner," Leo just smiled at me and then they began to walk outside the forest.

Had I been usual wild self, I wouldn't have followed them but I did. I had to, if I was ever going to get my revenge.

A little while later, I found myself led to a park where there were lots of other pokemon with their trainers. I was shocked, horrified, no. The two of those words combined. These pokemon treated these two-legged creatures as one of their own kind, whisking about playfully and even eating of their own hands. I especially disliked the fact that there was so little vegetation and huge things that humans called, buildings and houses.

"Like it?" Leo, my trainer asked. "No," I replied but obviously he was a human and didn't speak pokemon. He took it as a yes. "I knew you would!" he had said. I rolled my eyes.

"Leo, I see you caught one!" Another guy called out. I looked up to see that he had brown hair that fell beside the temples of his forehead. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt that had black sleeves with black jeans and blue sneakers. He had his arm around the waist of what they called, the female human species. This one had long, flowing, wavy red hair all the way down the middle of her back. She wore Purple-ish pink mini dress that had ruffles on her skirt with bare legs and white joggers that had pink lines. "Way to go Leo!" she chirped.

Flashback:-

"Let's just leave it alone!" the little shinx heard a girl say. She was looking over to the blonde kid ahead, probably Ian. "Rose, oh poor dumb rose! That's why you never catch cool pokemon! Because you let them get away!" A brown-haired kid replied, patting the little vulpix she was carrying in her arms.

Flashback's over:-

A recognized this sweet voice now. It was the same one, the only one that had stood up for my mother's freedom. What was her name? Rose? I guess it was because of her red hair.

I still didn't know the brunette guy. "Yeah Ryan," Leo called out to the bruette, immediately alerting me of the name of another one of my enemies. "A level 60 Luxray! You have outdone yourself!" Ryan commented giving a good look to me. "But he didn't even resist. Odd." Leo told Ryan. "Go ahead Luxray!" Leo urged me. "Go and play! I'll be right here!" He was smiling now but that didn't obligate me to do the same.

The slowly walked around, sniffing this new grass that had a strange new smell. I began to run around the field, looking at pokemon around me who considered these trainers as friends rather than slavers.

I sat near a tree, looking around. This was all so new to me. But I wanted to stay focused on my mission. To kill the 10 kids who had a hand in capturing of my mother. The kids were now evolved though. Chris, Ryan and Rose were only three on the list. The remaining 7 still unknown to me.

"Hi there!" I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around. It was another pokemon. He was purple and had spikes on his back. His ears were sharp too but I had never seen a pokemon like that back in the forest. Perhaps he came from somewhere else.

"What are you?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. "I'm a Nidorino," he answered. Man, was he perky. I guess he has never known survival. City pokemon, I tell you.

"Chris is my trainer," he added. Oh, so they sent one of their pokemon to follow me. "He led me out to play." he said and I nodded. "Come one, I'll show you around," he said and began walking ahead. Good, cause I could use some information about my enemies battlefield.

"Ok," he said, stopping. "There are different types of pokemon around us." "I can see that," I answered sarcastically. "No, I meant stereotype," he said. "See those beautiflys over there?" he pointed and I looked then nodded my head. 'Those are obedience pokemon," he explained.

Those beautiflys used silver wind and then a bunch of fancy moves I didn't know and made a beautiful illusion while their trainers cheered. "They do contests," Nidorino said and then motioned me to follow around. I didn't even know what a contest was, nor did I care to find out.

"Now, see that Empoleon?" he said I looked over to an oak tree where sat an Empoleon with a fat trainer, a perfect match if you ask me. "He belongs to starter class," Nidorino told me. "The class that always ends up being someone's first pokemon. So you can guess they're always the most loved ones." I nodded at this. He looked heck strong.

"Now, see those bird pokemon on trees?" Nidorino pointed out in the trees and I looked. Ah, familiar faces. They were staravias. "They belong to unfriendly class," he said. "Just kidding. Bird class. They belong to those crazy bird catcher trainers that only train flying type. You can only guess they're hostile behavior to anyone who can't fly." He said and then sat down. I did the same.

I looked over to the fountain where I saw an extraordinary pokemon with pearl white fur with hints of golden in it. She had several tails, each ending with orange on its tip. I had never seen a pokemon with more than one tail.I still didn't see her face as she was drinking from the fountain. As she raised her head, she flipped the flaming headed bangs of her and flashed those perfect white teeth.

I looked at her. She was beautiful, unlike any pokemon I had ever seen. I bet she didn't even belong to this region, let alone my forest. She was a Ninetales. I remembered seeing one once in our forest migrating but I never saw another since. "I'll be off," Nidorino said. "Call me if you need me." He trotted away.

I walked over to Ninetales. I had known survival all my life so why would I be afraid to walk up and talk to another pokemon, especially a girl? We did this kind of thing all the time back in the forest. Why you shouldn't you do this in city life? I was about to find out.

I slowly walked up to the ninetales. She was sitting with her eyes closed, feeling the gentle breeze against her face. "Hello," I said, trying to keep my tone expressionless so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Oh I didn't see you," she said, immediately getting up on her feet. "You must be the new pokemon." I didn't know everyone knew about me. Word sure gets around fast here.

And you are Ninetales," I said. "Ummm hmmm," she answered. Her voice was polite. "I belong to Rose, that girl your boy billionaire is crushing on," she said, flipping her bangs. I got the part where she belonged to Rose but boy billionaire?

"Boy billionaire?" I asked. "Leonardo Voegele? The gym leader of Amolia city and son of a business tycoon. You do belong to Leo right? she said shaking a paw in front of my face and I nodded.

We walking along together now. "So you're saying Leo has a crush on rose?" i asked her and she nodded her head. The crushes and dating was one thing I was familiar with. Pokemon back in forest would do this all the time although not in public like humans did.

"But Rose is dating Ryan," she told me. The brown haired kid flashed into my brain. "So Leo doesn't really confess his feelings. He told me though sometimes but he knows that me being a pokemon, there is no way I could tell Rose." "So, do you like Ryan?" I asked. I was curious how these pokemons could feel towards their trainers emotions although I was still oblivious to those of Leo.

"He's ok," she answered as we continued walking. "These guys have been friends since they were 10. Back then, Ryan used to tease Rose all the time and they had many arguments but last year at a party, Ryan came out clean with his feelings and they dated since." I only bobbed my head up and down as I didn't know anything else to say.

"Ninetales?" I heard a voice ahead. "What are you doing?!" It sounded harsh and full of anger. I looked ahead to see a sleek pink coloured pokemon with golden spots all over him and sharp ears. "Liepard, It's not what you think," Ninetales said, rushing to his side and leaving me alone. He came on towards me, clenching his teeth and growling.

"What do you think you're doing, flirting with my girlfriend?" He snapped in my face. Girlfriend? So Ninetales was taken too huh? "I wasn't flirting. I was making acquaintance," I said, equally harsh. I wasn't about to let a city pokemon get the best of me. I took attacking position. Ninetales looked worried now.

"You stay away from my girl!" he snapped, angrier now. "It's her choice who she wants as friends," I answered, calmer now. I knew that giving answers calmly was the best way to make these type of pokemon angry.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" Nidorino bust in from behind, pushing me back using his sharp needles. He made me look weak in front of that Liepard. "He totally didn't mean it!" Nidorino added and Liepard growled. 'Come on Ninetales. Let's leave!" he said and she followed him. She turned around to look at me then trotted behind him.

"Are you crazy!?" He asked me as soon as Liepard was out of earshot. "What did I do wrong?" I asked him, confused. He facepalmed himself with his paw then looked at me. "Look," He explained. 'Don't you know how to flirt with another pokemon's girlfriend?" I shook my head. Back in my forest, I never did these petty things. "Well you just got yourself a crash course." He said. "Those are the purebred class. It means that pokemon trainers bring two adult parental pokemon of the same species together and they make an egg. Liepard and Ninetales are one of them. And their trainers, Ryan and Rose are planning to breed them sometime later."

I understood now. So it meant that Ninetales belonged to Liepard and I couldn't hang out with her. Well, I wasn't about to let a city pokemon get in my way. I had to get close with that Ninetales if I ever hoped to kill rose.

Nidorino left again, rolling in the grass which I found pathetic so I walked along until I saw Ninetales again. I walked up to her. I thought that she was alone but as soon as I pecked her another hello, Liepard jumped from behind the trees and pinned me to the ground. He snapped his teeth at me and howled. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her!?" he growled. "LIEPARD!" Ninetales cried and tried to stop him.

Then suddenly, Liepard was getting off of me. It took me a minute to realise that he was being pulled away by Ryan. As I rolled onto my sides, Leo was with me in a second, patting me to calm my nerves and it worked.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryan asked, pulling the Liepard back as he was still resisting. Rose was on her knees, patting Ninetales.

"I think you should take Luxray home," Chris told Leo who agreed. "Well, come on Luxray. It's ok," he said and I followed along, the Liepard still growling at me.

I followed my trainer along the streets, looking around the building. I was used to feeling the soft earth beneath my paws but this was a new feeling. These humans had built up some black, hard surface on which we walked.I came to a thickly vegetated area and I immediately liked the smell. There was path that led through it and when we reached the end, there was a whole new world.

Normal Point of view:

The Luxray stood, overlooking a giant pool that had tiles floor all around it. He was used to feeling the smooth surface so it felt odd to him. "Follow me Luxray," Leo said and he did. Leo opened a glass door, leading the Luxray in a huge room.

The room had a king size bed, a dressing table, a huge flat screen TV with an Xbox and playstation 4. There was a shelf of books to the right and the left side was access by the glass door. The pool was Leo's personal pool where he often had pool parties. This was the backside of his mansion. The front door was for the family and for gym challengers.

"Like it?' he asked but the Luxray didn't answer. "It's ours." he added. Leo sat on his bed and immediately fell back on it, sighing. "It gets lonely here," he told his pokemon, believing it won't understand. "But now that I have you. I'm sure I won't be." He said no more because the boy was so tired, he fell asleep.

Luxray sat outside by the glass door which was open and overlooking the woods. They weren't really woods but just a huge orchard.

Sometime later, Leo felt himself be shaken and he found himself waking up. "Wake up Leo!" Rose urged him and he snapped his eyes open. 'Rose," he said nervously. "I didn't hear you come on!" He was on his feet na minute. He led her out through another door in the house, taking her to the kitchen for a drink.

Luxray's point of view:

I sat outside the door, pawing the strong smooth surface made outside the door. "What is this strange thing?" I said to no one. "It's a porch silly," I heard Ninetales. I turned my head to the right where the voice had come from. She came and sat next to me. "Humans build it to have a strong surface to sep on when they exit." She was smiling.

I stood up, took a few steps away from her and sat down. "I don't want to get in trouble with Liepard," I said. "Oh him! He's not here," she chirped and I seemingly relaxed.

"So, boyfriend huh?" I asked. "Yes, unfortunately," she mumbled. I stood up and walked towards her, still standing. "I'm not really an expert," I began. "But aren't you suppose to choose your boyfriend yourself?"

"No," she answered. "My trainer decided my boyfriend for me and since then, Liepard has been possessive of me. That's why nobody else tries to be friends with me. So I liked it when you talked to me."

"Well you can talk to me anytime," I said, casually. I had to win her trust. She just smiled at me. "So you're trainer is having a party?" she asked me. 'Leo's having a party?" i said, tilting my head and she nodded. "There's going to be a lot of people and their pokemon," she told me. I wasn't excited but maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Tell me if you like the setting of the story so far. Im not sure which legendaries I want to add bu Giratina is sure to come as he appears in the cover image.**

**next time on Luxray revenge: Luxray is going to kill his first human. But he be able to win Ninetales affection required to fulfil his mission?**

**Leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for all my readers.**

* * *

**That night...**

I hadn't had much talk with Ninetales but apparently, Rose wasn't my first target, chris was. I know Nidorino had been nice to me and all and I didn't wanted to take his trainer away but I didn't come here to make friends but rather to take revenge.

The party certainly turned out to be...something. There were people everyone, dancing and talking. The pokemons too were enjoying, except for myself. There were chatos sitting on high shelves and singing. There were goldeens and vaporeons swimming in the pool with their trainers. Leow as obviously hanging with Chris, Ryan and Rose, laughing with them and talking about something they called, 'School."

Ninetales was with Liepard of course and I didn't get a minute with her to talk but I guess that was ok. "You're the Luxray right?" A flygon came up to me which I recognized as the one that had assisted Leo into catching me. 'Yes," I answered grimly. 'Although I'm surprised," he went on with the music blaring. "You didn't fight back and I'm not dumb so I know you did that on purpose. Why?" He had to ask so I replied: "I wanted to come here," I answered. 'Really? In this peer pressure zone?" he said, his big red eyes looking confused. I nodded, frowning. "You scare me," he said. "Good," I answered in his face and walked away.

I had my eyes fixed on Chris. As soon as he would move out of the room, I would follow him and lead him somewhere out of sight. And then, put an end to his life.

Nidorino was down by the pool, completely unaware of his trainer. As Chris excused himself and walked out through the other door, I followed him along. I followed him, slowly creeping in the shadows as he entered a room. I barged in, I knew what this was.

"Oh Luxray," he said, smiling. The poor boy was completely unaware. The bath tub behind him was still filled with water because Leo had forgotten to pull the plug after he had showered me, an experience I now dreaded. Bath was fine but to be rubbed with some uncomfortable white sticky liquid was totally out of the question. He had called it shampoo.

I growled at him constantly which I think terrified him. "Something wrong boy?" he asked, his voice shaking with nervousness. Good for me. He led out a hand to pat me on the nose but I bit him. He yanked his hand away in time to save it but fell backwards in the tub.

"Luxray stop!" He commanded but I wasn't his everyday obedient pokemon but a fierce one with evil motives. I ued thunderbolt onto the water and the electricity flowed from the water into his body. He couldn't speak, not cry in pain as I electrocuted him for a while then stopped. His head fell back lifelessly and arms fell limply to the sides and at that moment, I knew he was gone.

I began howling to appear innocent. I didn't want anyone to think I had done this, although they all believed I was tame and wouldn't blame me anyway. I could heard footsteps now, but they belonged to a single person. I went out of the door and looked up to see a single girl with flat hair tied in a blue ponytail. Immediately, my memory was triggered and I knew that she was also with Leo and the others that fateful night.

Flash back:-

"Guy's! Look! Footprint," A girl called out to the other nine. She had short blue hair made in a side ponytail. 'Where Samantha!?" Ian called out, running to her.

Flash backs over:-

"Chris?" she called out. She slowly creaked open the door I had closed by kicking with my hind leg earlier. I was barking now, trying to tell her he was here. One look at Chris lying deep in the tub, she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh god! Oh god!" she screamed and ran down the corridor, with me following.

In the next second, the all the other kids were crowded in the wide open corridor, whispering among. My trainer went on ahead and when he saw Chris's body. He fell to his knees. "Oh no!" he said.

I watched Leo as he pulled Chris's body out of the tub and laid him on the floor. Samantha was stooping low on the body, her eyes filled with horror. I saw Leo hold Chris's wrist in his hand for a few second, then drop it in shock. "He's...dead," It sounded so grim, so depressing but I was not the one to feel for a pesky Human. They took my mother, I took their life.

Normal point of view:-

Leo was shocked after seeing his best friend dead. With shaky hands, he pulled out his smartphone from the pocket and called the police.

The police came too, and took the body. Luxray sat with Flygon, Nidorino, Ninetales and Liepard in Leo's now empty bedroom because others had left and taken their pokemons with them.

Ryan had gathered Rose in his arms as she silently sobbed into his chest. Samantha was sitting next to Leo on his bed, runny a hand on his back. Leo seemed to be traumatized after seeing his best friend die but Luxray couldn't care less. Leo just looked down and was silent most of the time.

"He was my best friend," he muttered. "We know," Samantha answered. She thought it was best to now leave Leo alone. He needed time to think things through and it was getting late.

Nidorino was grief stricken after watching his master die. The pokemon had barely muttered a word after seeing Chris's motionless body. He had tried sticking the needles in his body to wake him up but you can't wake up the dead.

Nidorino was now going to be sent back to it's previous owner who was Chris's sister back in Kanto region and he would never see anyone of his friends again. He came to say goodbye to each one of them and then was taken by Samantha and the others left too.

And now, Leo was alone in his room, still thinking about how Chris had died, that too, at his own house. He flopped down on his bed, not even changing from his usual black t-shirt and jeans. He was exhausted and the death was too much to deal with.

When he laid down, he looked over to Luxray, who was staring at him. "Hey," he mumbled weakly. He knew his pokemon was the one that had found Chris dead. "Come here," he said, raising an arm. Luxray didn't know exactly what to do so he climbed the bed, confused at what the trainer wanted.

Leo ran a hand through Luxray's mane, pressuring down a little and Luxray laid down next to him. He didn't want to accept it himself, but he liked the gentle petting and he dozed off next to Leo.

The next day

Leo woke up to the sound of knocking on the glass door. He had slept dreamlessly, more like in unconsciousness than sleep.

He woke up to see Samantha knocking on the door. He was quickly at his feet but walked slowly to the door and opened it. "Did you here?" she said, flatly. It was like she was hiding something from him that he couldn't pinpoint. What?" he asked, in an equally flat tone. He still didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially not Samantha.

"That Chris was electrocuted to death," she said in a desperate tone. This sent Leo into a fully awake mood like he had run a cold shower or something. "I think Luxray was involved." Samantha added.

Luxray's P.O.V:

I was standing right next to Leo so I heard what she said. I knew she had her suspicions but I didn't exactly play it safe.

"Are you saying Luxray did this!?" Leo snapped at her. My trainer was defending me now. Good, cause I needed it. "I don't know if you believe it or not," she said, getting in his face. I growled at her, just so I could defend myself of course. "But that Luxray is a murderer!" She was desperate now, which showed that anyone who had heard this theory so far did not believe her. "You're crazy!" Leo yelled at her. "You know what. I don't want to have this conversation Samantha. Please leave me alone."

Leo sounded firm yet a little emotional. Funny that I noticed it. She looked him in the eye, then looked to the right and shifted her gaze down. Then turned around and ran away down the path out through the orchard. Leo bend down and patted me. "Don't worry," he whispered to me. "Nobody's blaming you." Yeah right, like he thinks I can't understand what she said.

He went inside the house and I sat in his room, scratching myself. Leo was a good kid. He was friends with my enemies but he wasn't involved himself. I didn't want to hurt him but Chris had to go. That Samantha was next on my list. She has it in for me, which would make it difficult to get her alone in order to put my plan in action. On the other hand, I still hadn't seen Ian, the one that captured my mother.

Leo came out of the door a few minutes later, a towel around his neck. He was wearing his usual black t-shirt and black jeans and I guess he must love the colour black. He motioned me to follow him into the house and I did. He led me through the corridor into a hall. I could see a huge structure built to take him on the higher ground where I could see more corridor and I assumed there were more rooms. Being a billionaire meant you could have more territory to yourself.

Here, I saw a woman sitting on a couch. She wore a pink dress and had long curly black hair. "How are you holding up dear?" she asked, her voice clearly full of pretend emotions. I was an expert at detecting those.

"I'm good mom," Leo answered and I guess this was Mrs. Voegele, his mother. He sat down next to her, his face in his hands. "I don't know who would do something like that," he mumbled. I sat down at his feet a looked up at him. He patted me on the head and by now, I had figured that humans loved to touch their pokemon.

"Well the quicker you get over it the better," His mom said."I can't keep turning down the gym challengers!"

Normal P.O.V:

Ninetales sat at the park, her trainer busy with her boyfriend. Liepard stood next to her, his back straight as if guarding her.

"I heard you talked to that Luxray," he said to her. "Yes I did. And he's nice," Ninetales answered him. "I hope you're not starting a little crush," he said, looking at her now. "That would be going against our trainer's wishes."

"I don't care," she told him. "I don't feel that way about you, or Luxray. Besides, I can choose my friends myself." This was the first time she had stood up to him. "He's a forest pokemon," Liepard sid. "I don't trust them!"

"Just because you were bred doesn't mean you can undermine other pokemon!" she snapped at him. "You're staying mine whether you like it or not!" He growled at her. He was going to force her to be in a relationship with him.

Ninetales ran off to Rose. She didn't know where else to go but Ryan was there with her, so Liepard obviously had a good excuse to follow. Samantha joined in.

"Where were you?" Rose asked her. "At Leo's," she said. "I think his Luxray murdered Chris." The other trainers gaped at her as she told them what the investigators think. "Samantha, how could you!?" Rose yelled at her. "He's going through a tough time dealing with his best friend's death and you accused his pokemon of murdering him!"

"Yeah. Chris and Leo were pretty tight," Ryan added. "You have to admit," Samantha said. "Chris was electrocuted to death and Luxray just happened to be around!" "Luxray belong to Leo," Ryan told her. "There's no way he'd murder Chris."

The trainers began to walk ahead, leaving Ninetales and Liepard to decide whether they wanted to follow their trainers or stay behind. "Stay away from Luxray!" Liepard growled at her. "Why?" She growled back. "You heard her! He's a murderer!" Liepard said.

"Oh please!" Ninetales rolled her eyes. "Like you have any proof!" She didn't stay to listen to him. She just went after her trainer.

2 weeks later:-

Luxray P.O.V:

Leo's heart had healed considerable although people were very careful what they did around him. It had been long since I last saw Ninetales. I remembered it was at the funeral where Chris's body was being laid in the ground and buried. After that, I didn't see any city pokemon.

After that, Leo stopped going out altogether. He would sit by the pool and talk to me. I understood every word but he understood none of mine which was actually good. I didn't really speak much to him but he didn't mind. He actually liked it that I only listened.

"You didn't really murdered Chris did you?" He had asked me one night by the pool. "Yes, I did," I said. "It's so wrong of her to blame you," he said, obviously talking about Samantha. Clearly he didn't understood that I said yes and I planned to kill more. I didn't plan on killing Leo but I would if he got in my way.

Whenever Leo would go to sleep, I would sneak out through the orchard and walk carefully through the quiet street and make my way to the entrance of the forest where Mightyena and Absol would meet up with me. Absol would ask if I met any cute girl pokemon and I would shake my head, trying to hide Ninetales from them. Mightyena was more concerned with what I ate around here which I told them was called pokemon food. I still remembered their reaction when I told them of my first murder. They weren't happy for me, nor did they disapprove. It was just of mix of both and couldn't tell which but I didn't care because their opinions didn't matter.

During my stay at Leo's, I had many conversations with Flygon who talk about pokemon battles he had. I never knew one yet but I found out the next morning when Leo made me battle another trainer's pokemon. The pokemon was a staraptor.

I shocked him down to the ground. Being a flying type, he was weak to my moves but I guess I was new so I fatally wounded that poor pokemon. It was absurd how Humans would force their pokemon to battle the other pokemon. The other trainer wasn't even worried about his pokemon Later on, I was taken to a place called a pokemon center by Rose and taken in a pokeball too. Then inside it, I felt a surge of energy and I was surprised when I found myself completely healed from my battle earlier. No wonder the trainer wasn't worried for his staraptor.

But now, two weeks later, Leo went back to the park and I was reunited with Ninetales. There was another pokemon with us, a sandslash which belonged to Samantha and I won't say we were best buddies but he was ok for a friend.

I didn't really get to talk to Ninetales yet because Liepard was around, more suspicious of me than ever and I guess he heard Samantha's theory of me murdering Chris. Ninetales was trying to avoid him which was hysterical because it made him look like a desperate, overly-attached boyfriend.

"Do you like her?" Sandslash asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What no!" I said quickly. "You totally like her!" he pointed out. "Do you think she's hot?" He asked again. "no," I said, this time a little flatly so he won't notice any emotions. 'You think she's hot!" He said and rolled over, laughing. Since when do ground type pokemon become experts at relationship advice.

During his roll over, Ninetales came up to me but she seemed in a hurry. "Meet me in this park tonight," she whispered to me. Sandslash raised his head, curiously. "After light's out," she then ran away to Rose.

"Someone's going on a date!" Sandslash said, poking me with his claws. "In the daytime, this place is just a park. But in the night, it's a pokemon dating spot!" He informed me. "It's not a date," I said and that was all I had.

* * *

**Ok, leave a review if you liked this chapter.**

**nect time on luxray's revenge: Samantha doubt Luxray. Will he be able to put an end to her before she proves it? And what about the date with Ninetales?**


	3. Chapter 3

**That night...**

I wasn't going to turn Ninetales down. I needed to be friends with her. After all, someday, I had to kill Rose too. But Leo made it a bit difficult. He sat at the pool as usual, a small glass of coke in his hand.

"So, you have your moments with Ninetales huh?" he asked, poking me with his fingers. I kept up my stern composure. "Do you like her?" he asked. "No," I growled slightly. "Yeah," he said looking up. "I like Rose too." Obviously he thought I said yes.

"She's really nice and beautiful," he said, looking at the sky. "I wish I could call her mine. But she likes that Ryan." Leo was very good friends with Ryan too but I guess when someone is dating your crush, there is always a part in your heart that hates that person. Not that I hated Liepard in that way or anything. But Leo and I had one thing in common, we hated Ryan because he had taken someone we loved from us, in my case, my mother and in his case, Rose.

"Well, good night buddy," he said, messing up my mane with a pat and then went inside through the glass door. He put the now empty glass on the table and laid down on his bed. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was asleep. Then I took off for the park.

I must say, Sandslash was right. The park was like dating spot. I saw lots of pokemon had snuck out of their houses and were roaming with their own boyfriends and girlfriends. These were pretty much the same pokemon I saw in the day. Nobody was new. But above, this was not a date.

Ninetales was waiting for me at the tree when I usually sat alone. I liked it's dark shade and most pokemons stayed away from there so I really liked the solitude. Now I was going to be there with Ninetales. It was even darker under this tree now that it was night and the streetlights weren't even on.

"Hi," I said, involuntarily happy to see her. She kept staring at me for about a few minutes. I could see the sorrow in her eyes. It was the same as the one in Leo's when he saw Chris dead.

"What's wrong?' I asked worriedly. I wasn't even pretending. I was worried now. "Oh Luxray!" She said in a crying tone and put her neck against mine. I was so shocked I didn't even react. Her white fur was soft against my black one. It left a dab of liquid and I realised she was crying.

She pulled herself back then said: "Liepard attacked me!" How dare that devil attack my only friend? Who does he think he is!?

"What? Why?" I said to Ninetales instead. "He told me to stay away from you, calling you a murderer. It had been two weeks since I last saw you," she began. "I wanted to come talk to you, ask how you were holding up with Leo but he bit my tail. When I pulled it, He used his claws on me. I used my flame wheel on him but it wasn't good enough and he really hurt me and-" "Shh," I said, stopping her. I got the point. They had a fight over something I did. But she had chosen to defend me. She didn't doubt me once. strange.

I put my head up close, rubbing my neck as she cried, her tears getting in my mane. I didn't care. I nuzzled her. Somehow, seeing her loyalty to me more than Liepard had brought me to really care about her.

I took her away from the tree and next to the fountain where I made her drink water. She walked with me for a while. I guess this really was a date.

"You don't really like Liepard do you?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, I don't," she answered. "But what choice did I have? Rose wanted me to be with him." I got the point again. She was doing it for her owner. I still didn't feel the same way about Leo.

"Do you think Leo is good for her?" I asked Ninetales, still walking beside me. "Heck yes," She said, a,little too loudly. "Leo is really nice you know. You won't believe how many times he has done things for Rose to show he cares more about her only to watch her fall back into the arms of Ryan. You should see the look on his face. It's like you can almost hear his heart shatter within him. Poor boy." She shook her head at the last sentence. It made me feel for Leo too,and I don't do that easily to a human.

"I broke up with Liepard," she said, looking down. "I don't care! I'm never going back to him! I did this for Rose. But now, I want to to do something for myself." I agreed with this. I'm the most selfish pokemon there is, why would I advise against this?

"I want to be with you," she said, looking me in the eye. They seemed warm and desperate for love, the same way I had been when I lost my mother. "I want to help you bring Leo and Rose together. And I trust you Luxray. You're not possessive of me and I know you'd never hurt me because you always admire the right words to use."

I just looked at her without any emotions at all. She making a huge mistake by trusting me. After all, I wanted Rose dead like Chris. But I'd be making a huge mistake turning her down.

"You can always come to me," I said, putting my head against hers and rubbing. She rubbed back. I guess this certified us a couple. "This isn't what I had in mind for a date you know," I told her and she looked up confused. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "Maybe you should come for a real date with me in the forest." I said, smirking. "Oh no I couldn't. I'm frightened there." she said, shaking her head. "Not when you're with me," I said, putting my head with hers and she laughed.

"I have to go now," she said, looking in the sky. "But I'll see you tomorrow." She said and I nodded. She took off and I sighed involuntarily.

Then, I saw Sandslash, running past the roads towards the housing areas. So, he had snuck up to watch my 'date'. But one thing was for sure, he was going back home to Samantha and this was my chance to put an end to her. She had it on me, so she had it coming. Soon, I was going to have my second kill.

Sandslash wasn't fast but he was creeping down the lane, and passed many houses while I followed silently. He a house and stepped up on the porch. By now, I was so used to living in a huge mansion that this house seemed too small although it wasn't even that small.

Sandslash went in through a small door built into a large door. I crept along in. It was big enough for me so I went in, hiding behind the couch as Sandslash went in. Then I saw her.

Samantha was sitting on the couch, her head laid back. i guess she fell asleep on the couch as the TV was still on. I had seen Leo watch this box of moving pictures, even showing me some of the pokemon battles on it to help me get an idea.

Sandslash still hadn't seen her so I sat on her lap. When he was passing by the TV, I said in my most deadliest tone; "Late night?"

He looked up to his trainer, shocked at who had said it. When he saw he, he sighed. "Late night for you too huh?" he countered questioned. "Yeah. You were spying on me on my date," I said with a growl in my voice.

"Ah, so it was a date!" he said, laughing now. He must be real stupid to believe I was here was a casual bro to bro drop out. So I used Spark on him. It didn't have much effect at all as he was ground type. He looked furiously at me.

"I'm going to kill Samantha," I told him but this was only part of the plan. "You're joking!" he said. I frowned, making myself appear serious and his smile faded. "In fact, I'll do it right now!" I said, turning around to face the sleeping blue-haired girl. I guess that turned him on.

"GET AWAY FROM MY TRAINER!" He yelled and charged at me. I could feel it in my paws. He had curled himself to use Roll out on me. When I felt he was close enough, I jumped causing him to go back-first into his trainer. The spikes on his back were so sharp, they quickly dug into Samantha's chest anf front, right where the heart would have been.

Samantha gave a moan and that was the last sound she'd ever make. I saw blood pour out of her mouth. Sandslash, horrified, pulled himself out of her, watching in horror at Samantha who was bleeding spectacularly. There was blood all over his back too. He looked over to me, worried about what he had done now.

'"What have you done!?" He shrieked at me. He was losing his mind. Nothing big though because he never had one. "Nothing," I answered grimly. "I just tricked you into doing my business." I said and made a run for it. It was night and I had an advantage to see in the dark. Sandslash called after me, in anger, desperation and depression. Neither of which I was too fond to care for. I knew nobody would blame me this time. I simply took out of the window and ran down the streets. I ran and ran, all way back to the Voegele manor. It was raining now. It was still the rainy season. It had grown cold all of a sudden and the chills were getting through to me. Oh how I wished I was back in my cozy grass den with Absol and Mightyena or back in Leo's room where he would have turned on the heater.

I was closing in at the manor place. I went through the backdoor , climbed over the metal gates that were locked, ran along the orchard path back to where the pool was. The glass door was closed and Leo was still asleep.

The rain was beating down hard and it was so cold my legs were shivering. I sat down, curled up and tried to go to sleep. I had no choice but to sleep on the wet floor with cold water constantly showered on me and cold winds blowing my mane and sending chills down my back. I thought about accomplishing my second murder, Samantha and how I had made her pokemon do it instead for me. Now, I had killed another one of the 10 and the others won't even doubt me. Two of my problems taken care in one strike.

* * *

**As usual, Leave a review**

**Next time on Luxray's revenge: Samantha is gone but Luxray's is ill. Can he manage to kill Ryan. And will he really kill her, knowing she's his trainer's sweetheart?**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V:

The next day...

When Leo woke up the late next day, he got up from his bed and looked over outside He saw the rain water all over his tiled floor outside his pool. When he looked closely, he could see Luxray lying outside.

Barefooted, the boy opened his glass door and walked over to Luxray. He got down on his knees and had a hand on Luxray's head. "Oh God Luxray! You're running a high fever!" he gasped. Luxray groaned a little and moved his paw.

The boy gently pulled his Luxray's head in his lap, worry clouding his eyes. "I'm so sorry Luxray," he whispered. He was constantly patting the poor sick Luxray who could barely stay conscious. "I left you out in the cold! It's all my fault!" He was looking down at Luxray's head, worried sick for the pokemon.

Leo gently picked up Luxray. He took him inside and carefully laid him down on the bed, constantly patting his head. He went back to close the glass door because chilly wind was blowing and the clouds still covered the sky, indicating it was going to rain.

Leo took out his phone and dialed a number, keeping an eye on the Luxray who was still asleep. "Hello? Nurse Joy?" He spoke into the microphone.

"Yes, It's me. Leonardo Voegele," he said, frustrated why everyone had to know of his rich status. "Look, my Luxray has come down with a bad fever. Could you come and check in on him?" His voice sounded so worried but still sweet. "Ok, thank you." he said then hung up.

He seated himself next to Luxray, taking the pokemon's head back in his lap. He was constantly patting Luxray, constantly blaming himself as he kept tabs on the fever. It was rising by every passing minute.

He heard the glass door being opened. A gust of wind blew in and the door shut back. Nurse Joy came as Leo stood up from the bed, leaving Luxray to her.

She felt him all over. He was burning up. She felt his limp paws and breathing. She shook her head. Then took an injection from her kit and gave it to Luxray. He was so weak, he didn't even raise his head.

"Is he going to be ok?" Leo asked as Nurse Joy stood up. "It's a bad fever," she told him. "Luxray just might die of it. I suggest you keep him warm and give him emotional support." She shook hands with Leo and then was on her way. It looked like it was about to pour.

Leo closed the door and turned up the heater. He didn't care if it was too hot for him. He did it anyway. He sat back down with Luxray, pulling his head in his lap and patting him. "You're going to be ok," he whispered to his pokemon but something in his voice, a glimmer of guilt hinted that he wasn't sure himself.

A while later, he heard the door open and looked up to see Rose coming walked in, followed by Ninetales.

"Hey Leo, did you hea-" The girl was cut short after noticing Luxray on the bed his head in Leo's lap. "He has a fever," he mumbled, his voice was full of concern for the sleeping Luxray.

Rose came and seated herself next to Luxray. Leo was still patting the pokemon. Over the course of time Luxray had been there when Leo was dealing with Chris's death and Leo had developed a close bond with the pokemon though completely unaware of its intentions.

Rose began patting the pokemon too, seeing that how Leo had to deal with Chris, losing his pokemon could be beyond hard.

As she led her hand closer to the head, it touched Leo's. She quickly pulled back and they both blushed. Ninetales climbed the bed from the other side and walked over to Luxray. She lowered her head and began nuzzling the unconscious Luxray.

"Ninetales," Rose gasped. "She has been acting hostile towards Liepard since morning. I didn't know she had it for Luxray."

"What were you telling me earlier?" Leo asked her, shifting his gaze from Luxray to Rose. "Samantha died," she told him. "And to add to the problem, it was Sandslash who killed her." Leo just listened to Rose silently. "They found her blood all over his back and the wound on her heart matched Sandslash spikes."

Leo looked back down to his pokemon. "She called Luxray a murderer," he mumbled. He patted the pokemon more, hoping that Luxray's fever would go down.

"He really helped me you know," Leo said, talking about Luxray. "He was there for me when Chris died. And he really is good at battling. I don't know what I'd do without him. He didn't kill Chris. He didn't kill Samantha."

'Look, he's waking up!" Rose exclaimed. Leo looked down, smiling now. Rose was smiling too. He patted and patted Luxray who was slowly opening his eyes and raising his head. Ninetales, sitting on the floor at Rose's feet, pricked her ears and looked up.

Luxray's p.o.v:

It was so strange. How long had I been asleep? What did they say? I didn't kill Samantha? Good for me. I looked up to see Leo smiling down at me, kind of relieved. "Hey Buddy, you had me worried there," He hugged me, which I didn't mind. I had now realised that I had fallen ill and he took care of me all along.

"He's fever's going down!" He told Rose. "Get him something to drink. He looks perched." Rose said and they both got up. "Keep an eye on him Ninetales," Rose told my girlfriend and they both went inside the house while she climbed the bed.

She quickly licked my face then nuzzled me. "You were so sick, you could've died!" she said, rubbing her face. "Well, I didn't," I said, smirking. "It's not funny," she retorted. But she couldn't pull herself away.

In a second, Leo was back with a small bowl. It had a hot beverage in it and he made me sit up. I drank it thankfully, all the while Leo and Rose were patting me.

"What are they going to do about Sandslash?" I heard Leo ask Rose. I immediately pricked my ears to listen to this. I kept my mouth in the bowl, gulping down the drink. It was hot and felt good. This practically confirmed what I heard earlier that Sandslash was being blamed for the murder.

"The pokemon doctors say he's gone mad," Rose said in a low whisper but I heard it. Ninetales was listening too. "They put him in his pokemon because it's too dangerous to allow him out. They are sending him into rehab so he can be trained to behave himself again." Leo felt sorry for Sandslash and the fact that he had lost another friend. I could see it in his eyes.

I was on the ground now, so Rose moved closer to Leo, laying her head on his shoulder. "What's happening to us?" she asked him. "I don't know," he answered after a few minutes. He put his arm around her, comforting her. With Samantha gone, Ryan was the next target.

Although, he'd be a difficult one. Every time I had seen him up till now, He was always either with Rose. How was I going to kill him without her noticing? Besides, if Rose was there, so would Ninetales, thus making it more difficult to put my plan in action because I didn't want her doubting me until I had finished Rose.

"Well, I should be going," Rose said to Leo as they stood up. As she was walking out with Ninetales following her, I ran in front of Ninetales, stopping her in her track. I tried to show that I wanted Ninetales to stay.

"Luxray, behave yourself," I heard Leo scold but it didn't matter because Ninetales was laughing at this. "No, its ok," Rose said as Leo extended out his arm to pull me out of her way. "I can take him with me for the night." Leo didn't look like he wanted me to spend a night away but he let her, since he was in love with her and just couldn't say no.

But since Leo was afraid that i was still unfit to be walking about, he put me in my pokeball to be carried away. I didn't like my pokeball at all but I had to in this case.

When I was led out of the pokemon, I was in Rose's room. It was huge, but not as big as Leo's. "Is this the house?" I asked Ninetales and she nodded. Rose left the room, going upstairs to get something.

"It's a mansion," she corrected me. "But it's not even close to the size of your boy billionaire's," she snorted and I chuckled. "You could've stayed there with me instead if you don't like it here," I answered.

"Of course not. I love it here," she replied. "But I'm glad you're here with me." She said and rubbed her neck under mine. "Why's that?" I whispered, rubbing back. "Because Liepard is coming," she answered.

Liepard? Which meant that Ryan was coming too. Although I was happy that for once, my target was going to come to me, how was I going to kill Ryan without Liepard noticing?

A few minutes later, Ryan showed up. For the first time, I was force to get a close look at him and believe it or not, he was barely as cute or hot as Leo with that brown hair of his but I guess it was Rose's decision.

Liepard came along too and when he saw me, he started towards me, growling. 'Whoa whoa. Hold your rapidash," Ryan said, pulling Liepard away. "I understood my Ninetales been all freaky," Rose told Ryan as he put he pokemon in the pokeball.

"She's been all lovey dovey with Luxray," She said, but she didn't sound too happy or too sad about it. Sounded like she didn't really care who her pokemon dated. "I hope you're not with Leo," Ryan, said, sitting on her bed. "I would never do that to you!" she said, sitting next to him.

'You should!" Me and Ninetales said together. "I really love you Rose Vevette," Ryan said, looking her in the eye. "Leo loves you more," we said again in unison without being noticed. "I love you too," Rose answered, stroking his cheek. "You shouldn't" we said again, this time, rolling our eyes.

The I noticed Ryan put his lips against Rose's. They stayed like this for a while. 'What's this strange gesture?' I asked, tilting my head. "It's kissing," Ninetales informed me. "Humans do it all the time to express their love." "It looks disgusting," I commented. "Tell me about it," Ninetales rolled her eyes. "I have to watch them do it everyday." I couldn't imagine what it would be like to see this happen everyday but I guess it must be torture.

Ninetales was walking out of the room and I didn't feel like sticking around for the wrong couple so I simply followed her. "Ok, stop me if I' wrong," I told Ninetales. "But shouldn't there be people around?" I hadn't seen anyone since I came here.

"There are," she answered. "But they are maids. And Ryan comes by sometimes. Rose lives here because her parents are out on a second honeymoon."

"And what is that?" I asked her. "Its a trip made by humans when they marry," she told me. "And what is that?" i asked again. 'When a human makes it official that he is going to stick with one mate for the rest of their life." she said. She didn't look like she wanted to explain any further so I made do with the little one I had.

"And she's all alone," I repeated and she nodded. "Mostly. But Ryan comes around. a lot." She said.

"What about our date in the forest?" I asked her. "Well, it's not happening today," she said, or more like scolded. "You are in no conditions to be running around, taking on the dangers of the wild!" I rolled my eyes. 'True," I said.

We came back in the bedroom. Ryan and Rose were talking about Samantha now, and even he thought Sandslash did it.

"Why would Sandslash do something like that?" Ninetales asked in naive way. "I don't know," I gave her the same answer Leo had given Rose. Rose and Ryan went downstairs.

Ninetales and I had all evening to talk and she asked about how life was in the forest. So I told her. I told her how you have to fight wild pokemon for food and even fight for girl pokemon (which she called romantic). How you don't have all the cozy beds and heaters but have to sleep on the cold ground. I just didn't feel like telling her about Absol and Mightyena when she asked if I had friends so I skipped their part.

"It must be real boring," she said, shaking her head. "No," I answered. "It's the life of adventure. Sure you have to suffer to live but it is better than this easy life." She didn't agree with me but I wasn't shocked because I didn't sound convincing enough. I had also started believing that this life was better.

It was getting dark. We had spent most of our time in the front lawn, leaving Rose and Ryan to themselves. So when he was about to leave, we saw him come out of the door, followed by Rose. He stole a quick kiss and she laughed. He ran down the hall and started walking away from the house. Liepard was still in his pokeball.

This was my chance. For once, Ryan was alone. If I had been at Leo's, I would have never learnt of this. I had to take my chance. Rose went inside the house. But how was I going to ditch Ninetales?

* * *

**Leave a review for this chapter. And I'm sorry about the grammartical mistake. I tried my best to minimise them for chapter 3 and this chapter.**

**Next time on Luxray's revenge: Will Luxray be able to Kill Ryan alone? The legendary pokemon coming in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I had to spend time with her, pretending I cared about the battle she fought against a gym leader's pokemon in another city. I didn't want her getting suspicious. What would she think if I was going to disappear for awhile and come back and she later learned that Ryan died? Probably think I was the murderer.

As luck favoured me, Rose came along in the garden. "Time for your bath Ninetales," she said and Ninetales looked at me and winked. She followed Rose into the house, leaving me alone.

This murder would have to be quicker than others as I didn't have much time. Instead of creeping behind Ryan, I actually ran after him. I had to stop every now and then and sniff the streets to catch his scent. As it had grown dark, there were less people on the streets but still, they were people. I couldn't afford even one watching me.

I saw Ryan turn into an empty street. Good. He wrote down his death himself. I followed along and as soon as I closed in, I pounced on him. "What the-Luxray!" I heard him yell and that was pretty much all I heard as I used the sharp pointed star on my tail and plunged one of its corners into his neck. He gasped for air as he began to bleed. I further plunged my star into his head, causing more bleeding as he laid on the road, hardly able to breathe let alone scream. I smile at him, menacingly for I had won. I dipped my tail in the puddle of water nearby from yesterday's rain. I washed my star off of any of Ryan's blood. I left him there to die as I ran all the way back to Ninetales.

Normal P.O.V:

Luxray arrived just in time before Ninetales came out back into the garden. She told Luxray to come inside and rest as she still believed he was a little weak if not fever and he agreed. Ninetales took him to her basket where she curled in and slept, spreading her tails. Luxray laid down on the floor, resting his head on her tails which she didn't mind.

Rose didn't go to sleep. She spent her night, reading a book. She wanted to finish it and she wasn't tired at all. It was raining heavily outside as it did last night but that was no surprise. The weather forcast had long predicted the rain. But somewhere around 2 am, she got a call. It was from Ryan.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone. "Hello, is this Rosetta Vevette?" the other voice asked. Rose, although shocked that it was not Ryan speaking into the spoke, confirmed it for them that it was her. "Do you know Ryan Mckinley?" He further questioned. "Yes I do," She answered. 'What about him?" "Well, he's...dead," the voice spoke in a dead-serious tone and Rose felt herself break. 'What do you mean?" she demanded. She was no dummy. She knew by now that they were the cops. "We think it was a criminal attack. He was found to be impaled in the neck and head, also the cause of instant death."

Rose went dead on the other side of the line. Her phone dropped from her hand and see took a step back, falling on her couch. She clutched her head, shaking it is disbelief. "No, it can't be!" She muttered to herself. She stood up with the little energy she had and crawled-yes crawled!- to her phone. Her hands were shaking but she picked it up and discovered that the other line had disconnected.

On her bare knees on the cold floor, she dialed Leo. Leo, who had been up playing video games, put them on pause and picked up.

"Hey Rose!" He said, in a cheerful voice. "Don't tell me this is about Luxray. He is not usually the trouble type. Do you want me to come pick him?" He made it sound like it really didn't matter for him to drop by at her house at around two in the night.

"No Leo," Rose spoke into the phone, crying. "Luxray's fine. Its..." She couldn't go on. Leo, who had been in a pleasant mode, now became worried. 'Rose? Is everything ok?" He asked. He could tell that she was crying.

But Rose was worried that if Leo was going to come out in the middle of the night, he might end up with the same fate as her boyfriend. So instead of saying: "No Leo! I'm not ok! Ryan was murdered!" She said: "Everything's fine," she tried her best to stay serious but Leo was quick at picking up the hint of hurt in her voice and it didn't take him long to realize something was dead wrong. Rose however, had hung up.

"I know when something it wrong Rose," he spoke into the phone, even though he knew she had hung up. Just then, there was crash of thunder and then Amolia city had black out! All power was off and Leo's videos turned off immediately.

He didn't care anyway. All he knew was Rose, his love, needed him. He quickly got up and opened the glass door. It was raining heavily and he knew it be too stupid to drive out so instead, he put on his sneakers and began running down the path to the orchard and out the iron gate.

Holding up with arm over his head, he ran all the way to Rose's house. It wasn't that far but with all the rain, it was hard to see where he was going.

When he reached her house, he knocked on the door but nobody opened the door. Assuming that all the servants were asleep, he had at least expected Rose to come open the door but she didn't. He ran into her lawn, looking for an open window to jump through. He knew too well that Rose was not ok, at this moment.

He found a window open of course. He jumped in and was in the house. He went down to the main hall, looking for Rose when he saw her collapsed on the ground.

"Rose?" he mumbled, making his way to her. When he turned her over onto her back, he saw a small box in her hand and gasped in horror. Rose had taken an overdose of sleeping pills.

Leo pulled her into his arms, "Rose! Rose!" He called out, shaking her violently by the shoulders but she was under heavy sedation. He looked at her sunken eyes. He yanked out his phone from the pocket but only to realize that it's battery was dead.

The first time he had been forgetful, it had cost him his best friends life, the second time he had been forgetful, it almost cost Luxray his life but this time, it was going to cost him Rose's life.

"ROSE! WHY?" He cried, grasping the drugged girl's cheek. It hurt him to see her lying limply in his arms. He picked her up and took her into the bedroom, laying her down gently. All the racket had woken up Luxray and Ninetales.

Luxray's P.O.V:

One look at Leo there and I knew something was wrong. Ninetales was looking eagerly at him. 'What's wrong with my trainer?" she asked him but he only patted her head in response.

On the bed, laid Rose, unconscious. I could tell by her gentle breathing that she was still alive but I could feel that a suicide attempt was somehow involved.

I knew killing Ryan would have an impact on others. The humans were too emotionally attached with the other people, something I had learnt not to since the day I lost my mother. But I didn't know they throw away her lives for someone they love.

Leo, was sitting by her bed, holding her hand. 'Don't do this to me Rose! I love you!" This was the first time I had heard him say that and it only took me a minute to decide he meant it. He looked so…..well upset. Like he would die too if Rose did. Her condition seemed delicate. She wasn't moving and her breathing was shallow.

Leo looked over to me, the sadness clear in his eyes that he was about to lose her. And it reminded me of something. Leo went back to the living room, searching for her phone to call someone. A doctor, as they called it.

I didn't take time for a second guess. I dashed out of the house. "Luxray!" Ninetales was calling behind me. I didn't listen. I didn't think I was able to. Something had come over me.

I ran and ran and ran and ran out of the town. I didn't even stop at the exit. Just dashed through and into the woods ahead. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Leo's face snapped in my mind. His face, his fear, his grief was so evident. It made me run harder. It was raining but not too heavily and I guess I could take it, even though I was sick earlier.

I reached the waterfall and came to a halt. I panted for breath, rain streaming down my mane. I roared. I roared loudly. If I had done it in the city, I could've woken up the entire neighbourhood. I just needed to let it out.

Why? Why was I feeling this way? Why did I feel guilty of Rose? I hadn't killed her. She killed herself. And Why wasn't I happy because of it? It only made things easier. I had told myself a million times to never get attached to humans. Then why?

I looked down at the lake where the waterfall was. The water in it was churning. This was odd. It was like it was swirling down into an abyss. Then I saw black and purple loom into its normal blue and I knew some evil presence lurked nearby. It was no surprise given the dark matter that now completely covered the waterfall.

Out of it, a huge head began to emerge and soon, I could see the gold plating on his head and the long cords with red crystals at their edges that glowed. The pokemon was so huge, no one in their right minds would even think about fighting him. I could see some grass pokemon who had camouflaged themselves earlier and were now running for their lives.

I too, decided to run but he curled his silver body around me, blocking any possible escape except the small opening where his head was and I was not keen on being eaten.

He stared at me, the dark pools he passed for eyes boring into my head. He was swinging his tail, breaking a couple of trees. Then he sighed and I felt a cold shudder run down my spine.

"W-who are you?" I managed to speak. You would be surprised to hear that his voice sounded strangely pleasant for someone who looked like the epitome of evil.

"Giratina," he spoke, his voice full and clear. "And I know about you, Luxray."

* * *

**I don't know if I should continue this. **

**Anyway, check out the new fanfiction I put up. "Mewtwo on Cruise" and tell me what yu think.**

**Leave a review my dear readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

That was no big deal. Given my sins, I was practically the prime candidate for a gruesome death. "What do you know about me?" I mumbled. I guess he saw the fear in my voice. if he didn't, I bet he could smell it.

"You want those gone who wronged you," he spoke grimly. I would've given anything to learn how he did it. "And I can help you," he added, then leaned closer. I could see the golden armor on his head. His eyes were so sharp like any sudden movement would mean the end of the road for me.

"You can h-help me?' I asked. At this point, I wasn't even sure I wanted to continue on the path I had chosen but somehow, he seemed to reignite that hatred in me. "Of course child," he said. I seemingly relaxed after hearing the word 'child'. It certainly meant that he hadn't intended to kill me.

"Yes. I can help you track your enemies down," he went on. "I can help you bring them to justice." I thought for a moment. I have heard of the legendary pokemon, I never knew they communicated with us common pokemon.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, still hesitant. "Because I know what you feel," he answered me. "You feel guilty for that girl's death."

I didn't think he was a psychic pokemon but he certainly said something even I didn't wanted to accept in my heart. I was responsible for Rose's death, even though she was not technically dead yet.

"But I intended to kill her anyway!" I protested and immediately regretted it as he puffed smoke from his nostrils, indicating that I had angered him. He calmed down though, knowing that I didn't know any better.

"Ah, yes," he said, nodding. "But that boy stood in your way." He had said the exact reason why I had saved Rose for the last. I didn't want to hurt Leo. I never meant to get attached to him, but I did anyway.

"I know what you feel," Giratina broke the silence. "Every pokemon feels that way about his trainer at some point." He heaved a sigh again at the end. "I have no emotional ties with Leo!" I said, keeping my tone low so I won't offend him again. He simply shook his head.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," he said then looked at me again. It still scared the hell out of me, but honestly, how many of you have personal chats with the king of devils himself?

"I can save the girl's life," he said. That got me. And even if I didn't know it before, it was clear to me now that I really was emotionally attached to Leo. Why else would I be so eager to save Rose? Simple, because Leo loved her and he needed her.

"I can save her," He repeated his deal. "And help you get your revenge." his voice seemed so confident, that I knew he wasn't lying. I looked down, closing my eyes. "Then do it!" I said.

"Ah yes, But there is a price my precious child!" he added to his previous statement. Of course there is. You can't expect stuff like this to come for free. Especially if your dealer is the Lord of the Distortion World.

"And what would that be?" I said, trying to keep my voice flat so he won't know that I was at the heights of my hopes. "You must sell your soul to me." Came the answer.

Sell my soul? Was that even possible? Would this mean that i would become a ghost? 'What do you mean?" I asked Giratina.

"It means," he said in his deep voice. "That after I help you accomplish your mission. You will do my bidding."

'What would that be?" I asked him. "I'm afraid I can't tell you now," Giratina answered my question. "But do you want the deal or not?"

I could tell by his voice that he wasn't really keen on making me do his bidding so turning him down would only mean a disadvantage for me.

"I'll do it," I answered, looking down. "I'll sell my soul to you. Only if you promise to save Rose." Giratina nodded, then roared. His roar was so loud, for a second there, I thought I'd go deaf.

Then I felt a rush of wind and a black shadow loomed around me. I think it came from me because it was my shadow on the ground which was now floating in the air and moving towards Giratina who swallowed it. Then he disappeared the same way he had appeared before; into the purple and black abyss he had made in the waterfall. After that, everything was back to normal.

I was gasping now. With Giratina gone, I felt all my muscles relax. Rose? She snapped in my mind in her state of complete inactivity and I ran back to the city.

It wasn't long until I reached Rose's mansion and climbed in through the window. I ran to her room to see if Giratina really kept his promise and gave her the life she lost or technically would have.

When I came in her bedroom, I saw a man stooping over to Rose who was still lying on the bed, still unconscious. My heart leaped inside me. Had Giratina forsaken his side of the deal?

Leo stood a little far off to the side with Ninetales next to him. I went up to them and sat down to but Leo seemed oblivious to my presence. He was biting his nails in panic for his sweetheart.

The man, I believe was a doctor. He held Rose's wrist in his hand and felt it for a few seconds. I watched him as he pry opened her eyelids and checked her pupils. 'Are you sure she tried to kill herself?" the doctor asked, addressing Leo who could only nod because he had lost his voice. "It doesn't seem like that," the doctor went on. "Her vitals are perfectly fine. Looks to me like she only passed out cold. When she wakes up, she should be fine."

Leo breathed a sigh of relief. He shook hands with the doctor and walked him to the door. I guess Giratina really had saved her life. How else could her life-threatening condition turned into a mere unconsciousness? The legendary certainly did have some power.

"Where were you?" Ninetales snapped at me. "Why'd you run away?" I didn't think she would have liked my answer but I decided to go with the truth anyway.

"Leo was so tensed," she went on. "He needed you Luxray! He needed you!" Her voice sounded like she was going to cry.

"I sold my soul to Giratina!" I barked out the truth but hey, it was never the part of the deal that I couldn't tell anyone about him. "You what!?" She snapped back at me. "You sold your soul to the king of the Devils!?" I simply nodded my head. The fact that she already knew about Giratina made it easier to explain my situation. Suddenly, she wasn't worried about Leo or Rose. It seemed that she was worried about me.

"Why'd you do it?" She demanded. "You know he is evil and he'll drive you down that path too! Why'd you do it?!" She didn't know I was already down that path.

"Because of Leo!" I snapped out at her. She calmed down, waiting for me to go on. "It was that look on his face. It was what he was feeling." I cried. "What feeling?" she asked in a much softer tone.

"The one I felt," I answered. 'When I lost my mother. It was like he lost the one he loved the most. I did it for him. I sold my soul in exchange for Rose's life." I felt it necessary to leave the part about my revenge scheme.

Now, Ninetales didn't snap at me, or demand any more explanations. She just put her neck against mine and rubbed. I was stunned. Why? "I don't deserve that," I said, not rubbing back.

"You saved her life Luxray," she said in a very soft and silky voice. "You deserve more. I love you." She said the three words.

And it made me realize that just how much I loved her too, even though I only tried to get with her to kill Rose later. But seeing her loyalty to me, her concern for me when I had told her about Giratina and choosing me over Liepard, I was convinced that this was the girl who could someday accept me pass my flaws and mistakes. I began rubbing back.

Leo came in shortly and sat beside Rose on her bed. He took her hands in his and patted it softly, looking down at her sleeping form. "Oh Rose," he sighed.

I don't know how long we'd been waiting but I guess it had been a few hours. I was keeping my head close to Ninetales when I heard soft moaning. Leo turned his head to Rose who slowly opened her eyes.

Leo's face broke out into a smile. "Rose, you're awake!" he exclaimed in delight. "Where am I" she asked him. 'Your own home," Leo answered her as if he didn't care about that. "You're ok."

Rose sat up and looked full at Leo. "God Rose, how Stupid of You!" Leo scolded her now. "Why did you do it? Tried to kill yourself I mean."

She looked down at her bed, tears springing into her eyes. Way to hit on a girl Leo!

"Ryan's….dead," she said as if she couldn't bring herself to say it. "He was murdered by some thief!" She was definitely crying now!

"Oh Rose! I'm so sorry!" Leo gathered her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulders. "But you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself. Ryan wouldn't have wanted that for you!" It made her cry even harder. But me and Ninetales both knew that Leo had meant that 'he' didn't want her to die. but I guess Leo got the hint that this was a bad to time to hit on a girl so he just hugged her, patting her red hair softly and saying; "it's ok" over and over again.

He forced her to lay down and get some sleep while he stayed at her side all night. I think I must have fallen asleep after that too cause when I opened my eyes, it was already morning and I was back home, in Leo's room.

Leo must have taken me back in my pokeball. When I looked up from where I was lying, I saw him enter from the glass door, a coffee mug in his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said, as I stretched my legs. "Rose needed a little time alone. So I couldn't leave you with Ninetales." I understood that perfectly well. He ruffled my mane as he passed by me then walked through the door inside the house.

I got down from his bed and onto the smooth floor. Rose was safe for now. But I knew I wasn't. I walked out of the open glass door and sat down next to the pool, looking at my reflection staring down at me.

"They're coming," I heard a voice I could never forget. Then I saw my reflection change in the water in the pool and saw Giratina staring back at me, probably from his own dimension I had seen him come and go from.

'Who's coming," I asked,scratching my neck with my hind leg. "Two of your enemies," he answered. "They're coming. And I assume you want them dead."

"You assume correct," I answered, looking down and smirking. Suddenly, Giratina began to fade away and the water turned back to into it's transparent state. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head quick enough to notice Leo come and sit beside me.

He was still had the cup in his hand and I could only guess that he had gone inside the house to grab more coffee. "You and I have a long day ahead of us," he told me. "First, we're going to trekking in the forest."

"I don't think so," I answered. "I knew you'd agree," he answered. Why couldn't he understand me for once? "Then we have to go over to Rose's" Leo said which I so wanted to do knowing that it would mean I could spend time with Ninetales.

"So, let's go," he stood up. He placed the cup on the table and then, after putting on his sneakers, he walked out of the glass door. I guess I had to follow him. He wasn't really open to suggestions about what I wanted.

It was a bright sunny morning, a perfect contrast to the rain we had last night. The sky was clear and the forest seemed much more pleasant than it had last night when I ran into Giratina.

Leo just walked into the forest like there was nothing wrong with it but then again, he wasn't the one who had run into a legendary pokemon.

A little off in the distance, a trainer came along. Leo had wanted to avoid any battles but this one was determined to have one. As soon as he got close enough he said: "I challenge you to a one-on-one pokemon battle!" He looked about 12 years old, a kid if compared to Leo who was 18.

"Ok," Leo said. It was clear from his voice that he wanted to get it over with and so did I. So it wasn't surprising when he chose me to battle this trainer's Mawile.

This Mawile seemed a little low on level to battle someone like me. Seriously, I defeated her in two strikes. The trainer looked a little insulted. As far as knew, Leo was anything but mean to strangers. So he didn't rub it in his face, but rather encouraged him.

Leo and I continued on until he reached the waterfall. Even in this broad daylight, I still felt chills rushing down my spine after looking at it.

'We have to climb that hill," Leo said and he began to walk again. But something felt wrong. Dead wrong and I didn't move.

"Luxray, come on!" Leo urged me but I still didn't move. My vision was locked onto the lake. The water in it was churning and it was a sign of threat. Giratina was approaching.

He emerged out of the lake, the same way he had done last night. I didn't think he was suppose to show himself but he did anyway.

"What the heck!?" Leo cried out, looking at the gigantic pokemon he never knew. Giratina looked at him, hovering over in the sky, then threw a dragon claw. Not at me, but at Leo.

Poor Leo. He tried to dodge but failed and when he fell down, he hit his head hard on one of those rocks near the waterfall.

"What are you doing!" I demanded from Giratina. I said I'd do his bidding but if I had known he would attack Leo I would have turned him down. Ok, maybe not, considering how he could've easily killed me if I did.

"That was important," he answered. "In case you get any ideas about betraying me."

"What! No way!" I answered. "You can't hurt my trainer!" The hair on my mane were standing up with electricity now.

"That was never part of the deal," He answered me, then without another word, just went back down his portal and disappeared.

I ran to Leo. For someone who didn't have any powers, Leo sure was strong because I could see him getting up already. "Ah," he said, holding his head and standing up. I stopped in front of him, looking up at him to check for any injury.

"What was that?" He asked me but I didn't answer. Not that he'd have understood me if I told him. He moved his hand from his head and I could see a sharp cut there at his temples. He didn't try to do anything about it though. He just covered it up with his silver hair that were always falling on his forehead.

"Maybe we should be going," he said and I nodded. Yeah, going to a doctor is what I had meant but that's not where he had intended. He was acting tough for someone who got attacked by a legendary pokemon.

normal P.O.V:

Rose, who had been better since last night, was sitting in her garden swing with two other girls. The girls were twins though. One had long flat purple hair up to her hip while the other had shoulder length hair, the same colour as are twin, which she made into curls.

* * *

**I tried to correct mistakes as much as I could. Sorry, if there are still a few left. **

**Review this chapter.**

**You can check out the pictures of this fanfic on DevianArt from the links on"CLair the Gardevoir" profile. Thanks for making them Clair!**

**Nex time on Luxray's revenge: There are two new enemies in town and Luxray has got some deadly plans for them. And for Ninetales too.**


	7. Chapter 7

Both the girls were trying to comfort Rose, who had told them how 3 of their friends had died mysteriously and that she was scared that someone was on to them. It was something the girls did not take seriously though.

"Rose, it's ok to be paranoid," Alexis, the curly hair one, said to Rose. "What happen to Ryan, it was just…...tragic." Nadine, the flat hair one added. Rose just nodded her head at them.

Leo came along shortly, followed by Luxray. He acted all casual for someone who been hit by a pokemon but he was being strong for Rose and Rose only. Luxray, was glaring at the girls.

Flashback:-

"Come on Ian!" Said a purple haired girl while her sister, an exact replica of her, nodded in agreement. "This is getting tiring!"

"Stop whining A&N" Ian called back, laughing at them. "The Luxray has to be here!"

flashback ends:-

So these two new girls were also a part of the group that had been involved in the capturing of Luxray's mother. He didn't need second guessing to tell that this was what Giratina was talking about earlier that morning in the pool.

"Ninetales is in the backyard," Rose said to Luxray who didn't need another second to run off. "Maybe we should get some coffee," she told Alexis and Nadine who nodded and stood up from the swing. They were walking toward the door. Leo was walking too, but Rose grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You called them here, didn't you?" she asked him. The two girls were from Veilstone city and Leo, who thought Rose needed to be around friend for a moment, called two of the oldest ones: Nadine and Alexis. They were only too happy to come along.

"Yes I did," he answered expressionlessly. He didn't know whether he had done the right thing or was in trouble. "Thank you," Rose said and smiled a weak smile. Leo smiled back and led her inside.

Luxray dashed off into the back garden and he was stopped in mid-track when he saw Ninetales with A beautifly and a Dustox.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" he asked, uncertainly. "Not at all!" Ninetales chirped and signalled him to come over to where she was standing.

"Meet beautifly!" she said and Luxray nodded at her and she giggled. "And Dustox!" she said, turning her head to him. "How's it going man?" Dustox greeted and Luxray nodded at him too.

'So, this is your boyfriend huh?' beautifly asked and Ninetales blushed, sitting herself beside him. "He's better than Liepard," Dustox added and beautifly agreed. "He is," she said. "If you prefer your guys brawny!" she ended it in giggles while Ninetales and Luxray smiled nervously.

"So you're from Veilstone city?" Luxray asked the pokemons. They both said; "yes" in unison. The four pokemon were now sitting inside the house near the sofa where their human owners sat, chatting and drinking coffee.

Alexis and Nadine left soon enough so Luxray didn't exactly get much detail about the Veilstone city. It was sunset now and the two girls still had unpacking to do if they were going to stay for a while at their aunt's place and they took their pokemon with them. This left Leo and Rose alone together.

"You staying for dinner?" Rose asked Leo who was sitting next to her on the couch. Leo, who didn't want to trouble Rose, shook his head. "No, I think I should be going," he answered her,

He stood up to leave, but he felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell right back down on the couch. 'Leo!" Rose said, concern clear in her voice as she quickly sat down next to him. Leo was shaking his head, trying to drive away the dizziness.

"What's wrong with you" Rose asked, running a hand on his forehead. She felt something hard under his hair and when she pushed away his bangs, she saw the swollen cut. "Leo, you're hurt!" she scolded him. 'Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing," he answered, still trying to shake away the pain. 'Wait here!' she said and walk away quickly into another room. She came back shortly with a bottle in her hand.

"Rose really, it's not necessary," Leo protested. "Yes it is!" she yelled at him and that shut him up. He let her apply the medicine to his cut and put a band-Aid on it to prevent any infection. "I have to go," he told her, trying to stand up. She put her arms around him and began to lead him inside the house. "You're not going anywhere!" she said and led him into a guestroom.

She made him sit on the bed. Then she left him alone and Luxray walked in. "Isn't she the sweetest?" Leo asked Luxray who simply rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, Rose brought the dinner to his room. "Rose, please," Leo said. "Oh hush now Leo," she answered. "Just eat!" she had brought her dinner along too and sat down, chatting about their two new visitors. Rose told him how she had planned to take them to see the lake the next day in the forest and that Leo was welcomed to join. Leo was taken by surprise because after what had happened to him, he didn't want the same for Rose so he agreed to come along.

Ninetales and Luxray were down at their feet, snickering and munching on pokemon food. When the dinner was done, Rose took away the dishes and came back shortly. She switched off the lights and sat down next to Leo on his bed.

'Thanks," he said from where he was lying on his pillow. She just blushed and nodded in acknowledgement. "I don't know why you would do that for me though," he added. Ninetales and Luxray sat nearby, silently listening.

"I don't know why'd you come in the middle of the night to check if I was ok," she answered. He sat up and looked into her eyes, only to feel them staring right back at him. "Rose," he said, running a hand on her cheek. "I care about you."

"And I care about you!" she answered a little too desperately. "I already lost Ryan. And then you come in with that…..that wound! I don't want to lose you too!" Leo leaned in, and without even thinking, began kissing her. It was surprising that she simply closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two seemed to be enjoying the moment while their pokemons only watched and laughed silently.

"Rose," Leo groaned, pushing her away. he thought maybe was being too forward. "It's ok Leo," se answered, putting her arms around his neck and he kissed her again.

Luxray's P.O.V:

"Finally," Ninetales whispered to me and I laughed along with her. I began nuzzling her too. Hey, why should humans be the only ones getting all Mushy!?

I think we went to sleep after that cause when I opened my eyes, Leo was poking me on the nose. I looked up to see him bending down. "Wake up sleepyhead! We're going trekking again!" He was laughing at me. I tried to use my claw to push him away in attempts to steal a few more minutes of sleep but he just laughed mockingly and poked me again.

"Do you really wanna go there, again?' I asked, referring to the wound he had received so graciously from Giratina. "Yeah yeah! I'll be on my guard!" Leo answered me, frowning. For once, he actually understood me right.

I stood up and stretched my legs. "Morning," Ninetales greeted me from the door of the room, moving her tails in hypnotic trance. "Morning," I answered, smiling. You just couldn't hate her.

She and I walked into the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch. Rose came out of the kitchen and sat down next to him. Leo seemed nervous around her.

'Listen, about last night," he stammered but Rose put a finger to his lips, shutting him up. "It's ok Leo," She answered, the same way she had done last night. She kissed his cheeks and that was answer enough for Leo that Rose had accepted his affection.

She simply put his arms around and smiled, staring into her eyes. Man, what's up with all the starring they do?

"You guys about ready?" I heard Nadine and looked up to see her entering the living room. She was followed by her twin Alexis. "Yes," they said, pulling apart like the other had been on fire. Leo's feelings probably were.

The trainers all took their bags and began for the forest. Ninetales and I walked alongside each other while Dustox and Beautifly were in their pokeballs. Lucky them that they get to sleep inside their pokeballs.

I had other things on mind. Like how I was going to kill Nadine and Alexis. I knew Giratina would help me but I had to get him to do it somewhere away from Leo and Rose and most importantly, Ninetales. I just prayed that he won't attack Leo again.

We were in the forest now, walking along the dirt park between the bushes and the trees where I knew my wild pokemon friends were still hiding. Leo was treading carefully, looking around for anything strange that might occur. Nadine and Alexis were happily chatting with Rose, who seemed annoyed because she looked like she'd rather make it a date with Leo than have them tag along.

"So, you know this place right?" Ninetales asked, snapping me out of thoughts. "Uh..yes," I answered, a little hesitantly. "Then why do you look like you're on your best guard?' she asked me, looking at me with those beady eyes that I always found impossible to lie to.

"It's nothing," I answered her. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was nothing concerning her at least. She just shrugged and walked on. Then I got a wild idea to put my plan into action.

"Hey, what about our date?" I asked her. I was walking slowly now so she would slow down too. This way, we were behind all of the humans. "You're not thinking about it now are you?" she answered, raising her eyebrow and I nodded, smirking.

"Come on," I urged her. "We'll just run away for awhile and come back. I know this forest like the back of my hand." she seemed to hesitate though but then I guess the sense of curiosity got the best of her because she said: 'Let's do it!"

The humans were so busy chatting away that they hardly noticed us when we slowly crept away. I took Ninetales to over where the waterfall was and showed her the cliffs.

"Come on then," I said, pointing to the cliffs. "I don't know, I've never climbed cliffs before." She answered nervously. "Come on, it's not that hard." I told her. I guess she really did trust me because she began climbing the cliff using her claws.

We were halfway there when she saw the cave opening in the side of the cliff. "Hey, what's that?" She asked me, whisking her tails. I immediately recognized this cave and I knew better than to mess with its owner.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," I warned her, trying to reach the spot she had somehow reached first. "Oh come on now Luxray!" she laughed. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

Here, she was in grave danger and she had the tendency to mock me. She went on ahead inside. "No," I shrieked as I saw her tails disappear before me inside the cave. I came close t the entrance, calling out her name, telling her to come back.

Then I heard a pitiful howl and Ninetales came running out. I pushed her to the side, away from the cave entrance as a flamethrower was shot in our direction. We barely escaped.

A black dragon came out of the cave, with red wings underneath. This, was the shiny charizard we all kept away from him. Even I did, and I used to practice my battling on this cliff. He flew high in the sky, then came down, eyes locked on us.

"Luxray, do something!"She yelled to me. "I told you not to mess with him!" I scolded her. He didn't even try to reach for me, probably because he knew me. He must have seen me everyday.

Ninetales, quick on her feet, made a run for it with Charizard sailing in the sky after her. She was down the cliff in a minute and running through the trees towards the lake, the charizard right over here in the sky. I ran after her, trying to catch up to her before I would lose sight of her.

The charizard, knowing that he had scared of the invader, gave up the chase and flew back to his cave to my relief. I still had to find Ninetales though. She must have been scared out of her wits to be running so fast.

"Ninetales!" I called after her, trying to stop her from running away now. I caught sight of her tails between the green trees. I guess she hadn't heard me then.

This was good. I used my thunderbolt on her, aiming from far away but I was so good at it, that it hit her straight on and she fell down and fainted.

She had crashed down, close to the lake water and came running up to her. "Ninetales?" I called out her name, uncertain that she really was unconscious. I brought my nose close to hers. Good, she was still breathing. At least I hadn't electrocuted her to death, considering that water was close by. With Ninetales out cold, I could track down Nadine and Alexis and put an end to them.

"Luxray?" I heard someone call my name. I turned my head to the bushes where it had come from, only to be relieved to see Absol and Mightyena, my best buddies, cautiously walking out.

One look at the Ninetales on the ground and they started asking questions. Questions I had no choice but to answer. "Who is she?" Mightyena asked. 'Obviously his girlfriend," Absol answered him.

"Luxray didn't go there to mingle you know," Mightyena answered him back and turned his head to me. I simply looked down sheepishly. "No! Is she?!" He asked in disbelief and I nodded. "What happened to her?" Absol demanded. "No time to explain," I answered him. Why? because I had spotted Nadine and Alexis on the top of the cliff. They were looking around, searching for something. Searching for us.

"Watch over her," I told my friend, who nodded. I ran off and quickly began climbing the cliff again. The girls were alone, a perfect opportunity to kill them.

I hastily reached the top. Alexis, who spotted me first, broke out into a grin. "Hey look! I found Luxray!" she called over to her sister. Nadine turned around too and seeing me, joined her sister at the side.

"Hey buddy," she said, putting her hand out to pat me but I tried to bite it. She pulled it back, scowling. "Maybe it's a wild one," her sister explained.

I growled at them, walking closer and closer. They began taking their steps back. "What's wrong with this one?" Alexis shrieked while her sister shook her head.

"Go Dustox!" Nadine said, throwing out her pokemon. Alexis did the same with her beautifully. "Hey Luxray! What's going on?" Dustox asked me but I didn't answer him. At least he didn't confuse me for a wild pokemon like his trainer had. Instead, I used Spark on both of them. "Fight him guys!" The girls yelled out.

Beautifly used silver wind on me while Dustox used Gust on me. I must say, these trained pokemon really don't know how to put up a fight but maybe I was better at this than I thought.

I used thunderbolt now, shocking them down. They were hovering in the sky, so they fell down onto the ground and fainted. "Oh no!" Nadine said and her sister just looked at her. They returned their pokemon in.

I zapped the ground near their feet with my thunderbolt and they took a step back. They didn't realize that they were at the edge of the cliffs so they fell back on their weights and went crashing down into the lake below, screaming for help.

I looked down, just to get a glimpse of their fate. I saw Giratina waiting at the edge of the lake. I felt a chill run down my spine when he nodded at me and seeing him, I knew that Nadine and Alexis didn't exactly have the best fate in store for them.

As they fell in the water, I saw Giratina open his mouth and swallow them in. I heard a loud crunch, indicating the breaking of bones and then Giratina disappeared into the portal inside the lake. I knew I had done some gruesome murders but Giratina took it home.

My legs were shaking with fear but I slowly climbed back down the cliff to where Absol and Mightyena were waiting for me. "That was cruel!" Absol remarked. But I had no time to justify what I had done. I was in no mood to speak of Giratina.

"You guys need to go," I told them. The confused looks on their faces meant they needed an explanation. "The humans will come along shortly," I went on. "You guys really need to go!" That got them because they were hurrying off into the woods. 'Take care of yourself," Mightyena called out to me, then disappeared.

* * *

**Next time on luxray's revenge: the final enemy of luxray is coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Ninetales," I said, bringing my head close and nuzzling her. She still hadn't woken up. "I'm so sorry. I had to do it. I'm so sorry!" I can't believe I was fighting of tears but I really was. I know I'm not the best boyfriend for anyone but I did care about Ninetales.

"Luxray!" I heard Rose's voice. It was music to my ears because it meant that our humans were here and Ninetales would be fine. I looked up to see her running towards us, Leo close behind. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Leo scolded me.

"Ninetales!" Rose gasped, getting on her knees next to Ninetales. "Leo, she has been attacked!" she told him. He was on his knees too now. "Let me see her," he said, taking Ninetales up in his arms. "Yes, she's ok." He told Rose, who was crying. "Let's take her back to my place."

"What about Nadine and Alexis?" She asked him. "We need to leave this place," Leo told her. At least he knew that there was an evil presence here. She returned Ninetales into her pokeball and then we were running out of the woods, leaving behind some wild pokemon and a very horrible memory.

We reached Leo's place and he opened the glass door, leading us all inside and closing it behind him. It was getting cold now and clouds had covered the sky. It meant that it was going to rain anytime soon.

Rose led out Ninetales from her pokeball and laid her down on one of the cushions Leo used to sit on whenever I saw him playing his video games.

Leo went inside the house and came back with a bottle labelled 'Revive.' Rose made Ninetales drink it. I just prayed it would do some good.

Soon enough, I saw Ninetales eyes flutter open. The first thing she saw was me. She didn't smile at me. I guess it was because she needed her rest so I left her to it.

Normal P.O.V:

"I'll send a search party for Nadine and Alexis if that's what you're worried about," Leo told Rose after seeing the worried expression on her face. She could only manage a weak smile at this. "And I guess you might wanna leave before it pours," he added, clearly talking about the rain.

"Can I stay over Leo?" she asked him nervously. "I know it's stupid but I'm just paranoid since Ryan died and I don't want anything to-" Leo cut her off by gather her in his arms. "Shhh," he said. "Nothing's going to happen to me Rose, I promise." Rose was reluctant to let go. She held onto him for a while until he slowly pulled her away, then stared into her eyes. "And you're welcome to stay," Leo told her to her relief.

It was getting dark now. Leo was in his bed, the bed made for two. Rose laid down on her side of the bed, looking at Leo. "Maybe we should travel for a while," she spoke softly. "hmm?" Leo answered, confused. "I mean, get away from all this," she elaborated. "Yeah, maybe," he said, turning to her.

Leo had bigger things on mind then all this. He was wondering what was the pokemon who had attacked him the day before. He ran a hand through his hair,feeling the bruise on his forehead which had considerably healed.

All that thinking started making him feel drowsy and then he fell into a dream.

Next morning…..

"Ninetales! wake up! We're leaving!" Luxray said, poking her in the neck. "Where are we going?" She asked him, raising her head, clearly in no mood for another trip to the unknown.

"Travelling," Luxray said, sitting down next to her cushion. "What is that anyway?" he asked her. She stood up and stretched her legs and tails, then jumped down from the cushion and went outside by the pool, followed by Luxray.

"Travelling," she started. "Is when a pokemon trainer takes his pokemon to distant places. They battle other trainer and see new cities." She wasn't looking at him when she explained. "Oh," Luxray said, then turned around to leave.

"Luxray," Ninetales called after him, stopping him in his track. He turned back to her, ready to listen what she had to say. "What happened in the forest?" she questioned him. Luxray didn't need a second hint to know he was in trouble with her now. He didn't answer her though. He thought I'd be safe to have a little detail on the question before he blurt out anything.

"Luxray," Ninetales said, taking a step forward. "I know I'm being stupid but I'm sure I felt a zap of electricity before I passed out and you were behind me. I know it because I heard you call my name. Tell me Luxray! Tell me it wasn't you!"

"Ninetales," Luxray answered, his expression relaxing from the frown he wore before. "How could you even say that? I would never hurt you." He took a step forward too.

"I don't know Luxray," she answered, looking down at her paws. "Maybe Liepard was right. All of this, these deaths and disappearances, they started when you came. You sold your soul to giratina and I think he's changing you."

"Ninetales," Luxray said again. "I'm still the same."

"No, you're hiding something!" she yelled, taking a step back. "What is it Luxray? What is this thing you can't tell me?!" Luxray just shook his head. "You won't understand!" He yelled back this time.

"Fine!" She shrieked. "I guess then its over between us!" She ran away from him, leaving him worried. If there was one thing that really mattered to him, was her. He kew that she would be with him when everyone else would be gone and he didn't want to lose that.

He was standing alone at the pool and when he looked down in the crystal clear water, he saw Giratina staring back at him.

"That was cruel," Luxray remarked. "You ate them." Giratina seemed amused at this. "I did you a favour," was the legendaries answered. "Besides, your soul belongs to me. It does not matter what I do to help you." Luxray turned his head and then asked: "What do you want?"

"Your greatest enemy is coming," Giratina informed him. "I will help you put an end to him." Luxray nodded. he knew exactly who Giratina was talking about. Giratina disappeared without anything further and Luxray went inside.

"There you are Luxray!" Leo said, kneeling down to pat his pokemon. "We're going travelling and you're gonna love it!" Leo ran a hand through Luxray's mane. Something that had become his favorite thing to do.

"Yes and no," Luxray answered but Leo continued patting. "I knew you would agree." he stood up and went inside the house to grab his travelling bag.

Luxray was looking forward to this because he'd put an end to his greatest enemy, the one who should've been the first to die and he was dreading it because he'd have to travel with Ninetales. She had her doubts about him now.

Leo came in a while later and returned him in his pokeball. After that, he took out his staraptor and mounted him to fly.

Luxray's P.O.V:

When I was led out of my pokeball, I found myself standing on a rocky ground with an entrance to a tunnel. Ninetales was out to, but she was looking away from me in the sky where some wild fearows were flying.

When I turned my head to the right, I saw another trainer. My senses sharpened at one. He was tall and blonde and had the eyes I would never forget. This was Ian.

Flashback:

"Alright guys! She's all mine!" The blonde kid said, raising his pokeball in the air in which he had caught the female Luxray. He was then greeted by a lot of backslapping and congratulatory comments and everyone laughed. Everyone, except the little Shinx hiding in the grass with horror and despair filled in his eyes.

Flashback over:

He hadn't changed at all. He still had that deadly smile, the one he had when he caught my mom. My instincts picked up and I pounced on him with my claws. He was grounded instantly and began to claw his chest.

"Luxray! Stop!" Leo called out to me, then pulled me away from this guy he called friend. I tried to pull against the force and continue my attack on Ian but Leow as definitely more commanding on his own pokemon than others.

"Wow, he must really hate you," Rose mocked Ian as he staggered to his feet and dusted himself off. "Not nearly as loyal as mine now is it!" Ian told Leo, dusting his sleeves.

"He's not normally like this," Leo replied, trying to compensate for my rash behavior but that guy had it coming. "By the way, where is your Luxray?"

He was talking about my mom and I calmed down considerably enough. My hopes reached the sky as I prayed that he would take out of pokeball and my mom would pop out of it. Then nuzzle me and tell me how much I had grown. Sure, she won't be proud of my past deeds but that won't matter to me anyway.

Ian did take out a pokeball from his bag. I started towards him, wagging my tail at the sight of it. My mom's image flashed in my brain and I was going to meet her again.

* * *

**Next chapter would be last!**

**The reason behind Giratina's deal will finally be revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

"No, that Luxray died," Ian said. "Meet Jolteon. I caught him in Honoen to replace her!" He led out a freaking Jolteon out of that ball. I can't believe it. I went to the heights of the hope only to be thrown back down on the ground like a comet.

That guy killed my mom. I wouldn't mind if Giratina ate him. I wanted to attack him but I maybe acting cool like I had so far was the better way to go. Ninetales went to greet that Jolteon but I wasn't going to.

"That's pretty cool," Leo said, patting that Jolteon. No, I was not jealous. I was so not jealous. Leo would've put me first before anything.

"Let' go explore Mount Coronet!" Rose piped in and the boys nodded She went in first, Ninetales at her feet.

"So, you guys are like, dating now?" Ian asked Leo, poking him with his elbow. "Yes, I mean no. I mean, sort of. I don't know." Leo replied, blushing a bit. This was the first time I saw him blush though. "Right," Ian said, rolling his eyes. Then went on ahead followed by the Jolteon.

Leo just sighed at me. "I'm so lucky to have you," he said shaking his head. "And I'm lucky to have you," I replied because Leo was the only reason I ever had a chance to get my revenge.

You wouldn't believe that Jolteon. Ten minutes into the picture and he was already hitting on Ninetales. I was not jealous because he was doing the same thing I had when I first came to Amolia. I knew I knew what Liepard felt.

When we now deep inside this tunnel and rocky walls were towering us in all the directions. We passed by a small body of water. I went up to drink some water when I noticed a small, red rock. It was round and smooth and glowing. "Take it," I heard Giratina's voice in my head and I quickly obeyed. I held onto it.

"I will now guide you to your destination," he continued to speak as I walked along with my master. "My destination?" I asked him in my mind. "Yes. you're soul belongs to me. You will do as I say," Was his answer.

When I demanded to be told what to do, he elaborated. "That is the griseous orb," he told me. "Once it reaches the spear pillar at the peak of this mountain, I'll be able to enter the sacred territory and gain my revenge on Arceus." He had a sinister feeling in his voice that I couldn't avoid.

'Who's Arceus?" I asked him, still walking along. Ninetales was looking me suspiciously. "He is the Alpha pokemon," Giratina defined him. "And he banished me to this distortion world. I shall get my revenge. Follow your shadow and lead these humans there."

That was all because he never said a world later. I didn't know I hads so much in common with Giratina. We both were in pursuit of revenge and each needed the other as well. No wonder he chose me to do it for him.

I looked over to my shadow. None of us had shadows because it was dark in the tunnel but mine was there and it was not mimicking my movement. It was walking rather fast and then made a turn to the left.

I ran barked others to alert them and than ran along, following my shadows. The others began running after me. "What is wrong with your Luxray!?" I heard Rose yell t Leo who replied: "I don't know!"

Ninetales caught up with me in a second. "What are you doing?" She shrieked at me. "I can't let you lead them into danger!" I ignored her completely. One, I didn't feel like owning her an explanation after her sudden turn to Jolteon. Two, it's not like she'd understand.

She stopped and barked at the humans, telling them to stop. I kept running anyway. Leo didn't stop at Ninetales. He kept running after me. Rose, who was always worried for her friends, followed him despite her pokemon's pleas and Ian did the same, returning that Jolteon in his pokeball because the poor guy couldn't keep up.

I had been running for hours now, taking turns everywhere. I also saw a fountain and was dying to quench my thirst but I couldn't because the shadow was running faster than ever. Even my trainer had tried to return me in the pokeball. This time, I resisted it and his pokeball didn't work. Leo had no choice so he just tried to follow me. I guess Ninetales was worried about me now instead of doubting me and even she kept running along after me.

Finally, I could see the light in front of me. We were closing in at the exit and I assumed that it was what Giratina called, the spear pillar.

When we reached the top, there were broken ruins around us and a huge pedestal. I was panting for breath and so was everyone else. They were amazed to see this place.

"He was leading us here," Rose exclaimed. 'It's amazing he even knew!" Ian added, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Luxray, what is all this?" Ninetales asked me but I avoided her again. 'At least talk to me!" she shrieked back but I continued my way to the pedestal. Oh good, now she wanted to talk. Sorry, but I didn't feel like it.

Leo, Rose and Ian followed me to the pedestal and that is where Arceus descended from the sky, looking angry. I didn't know where he came from exactly but he was a legendary and I had learnt enough from Giratina to know that they all possessed special powers. "Is that-" Rose exclaimed. 'Yeah it is. Arceus," Leo finished for her.

"Who brought the evil here?" he questioned but only I could understand him. I didn't get to answer because the next moment, a portal opened up on the ground and Giratina flew out of it, roaring like mad. I ran back to Leo as they all took several steps back, amazed to see the beasts.

"I have my ways!" Giratina answered instead and Arceus looked so angry, that he could've killed him. "You, you were banished! Be gone!" Arceus road, taking to the sky.

Normal P.O.V:  
Giratina did not come all this way to obey the one who abandoned him. Instead, he unleashed his Hex on Arceus, who easily avoided the move and countered with Hyper Beam.  
Giratina crashed down, breaking the remaining pillars of the ruins but was up in the air again, using his dragon breath on Arceus. His attack hit the pokemon, but it was barely enough to do much damage.

"Luxray, you did this!" Ninetales said, catching his attention from the battle that everyone continued to stare at in awe. "You sold his soul to him! He made you do it!" She was clearly crying now.

"I had to!" Luxray told her. "No, you have to set things right!" she said to him. "Only you can! Or everyone else will die! You don't want that for Leo. Or Rose. I know that or you wouldn't have sold your soul for her! If Giratina wins, he'll destroy everyone! Not just the people you know, but everyone else! I know about it!"

luxray thought for a second. Ninetales was right. The only person he wanted gone was Ian, not the entire humanity. Besides, If Giratina got what he wanted out of the deal, he would definitely turn his back on Luxray, leaving him to finish his work while he ruled the world.

Luxray ran along the falling pillars and climbed Giratina's tail and followed it all the way up his back while the legendary took off once again. "Stop Giratina!" Luxray cried out to him.

"I don't think so!" Was the legendary's reply. "Besides, you can forget about my help in your revenge!" Luxray was taken back. So he was only being used for a scheme that would not only mean the end of humanity, but the end of the pokemons as well.

Giratina g gave a violent shake on his tail, sending Luxray crashing down on the ground. Giratina continued his battle.

Leo was at his side in a minute. "Luxray! That was dangerous!" Leo scolded his pokemon, then hugged him. "Just stay aside!" He added. Rose and Ian were standing beside him, looking over to where the legendary's were battling.

Luxray got to his feet. He knew what he had to do now. The griseous orb he was holding was the source of power for Giratina's power and if only he could get rid of it, Giratina would lose all his power and Arceus could defeat him. Luxray stood up and took out his orb, showing it to Leo.

"What's that?" Leo asked, picking up the strange object. Luxray nipped at his heels and signalled for the edge of the mountain, trying to tell his trainer to throw it.

"Leo, that's a griseous orb," Rose spoke up. 'Without it, Giratina will lose his powers! Throw it off the edge or he'll destroy Arceus! You don't want that, trust me!"

Leo didn't need further explanations. The boy was up on his feet and making his way to the edge. He threw the orb in the air and saw it speeding towards the earth. Giratina felt it.

"You fool! What have you done!?" He yelled at Luxray. Suddenly, he was feeling weak all over. "You got what you deserved!" Luxray called out to him. By now, Giratina was so weak, he couldn't even conjure his power. Arceus finished him off with Judgement and the legendary fell down the portal he had come from and it closed behind him.

Arceus was still mad though. When he saw Leo, he believed that he was the last person to hold the griseous orb, meaning that it was Leo that had led Giratina in.

Arceus unleashed his hyper beam on the boy where he stood now. "LEO!" Rose and Ian cried out. Leo braced himself to be thrown off the mountain's edge but Luxray jumped in front of him, taking the hit and crashing against a pillar that toppled on him.

Arceus stopped and landed on the pedestal. Leo ran to where his pokemon was and removed the mess and pulled the out the injured pokemon. Rose and Ian were at his side while Ninetales came close to Luxray's face. Leo was patting the Luxray, encouraging him to get up.

Luxray looked up at Ninetales, then coughed. 'I'm sorry," he said. "Why?' she asked him. "Why are you apologizing!?" She didn't understand a word.

"Liepard was right," Luxray coughed and tried to speak to her. "I did Murder Chris. And I tricked Sandslash into killing Samantha. Ad Nadine and Alexis disn't disappear. Giratina ate them."

"Why'd you do it?" she demanded him. "Because when I was a shinx," Luxray said, finally revealing his deep dark secret. "They took my mother. Ian's late Luxray was my mom. I wanted them all to pay for it. So I made the deal with Giratina. I didn't know any better. I'm sorry." Luxray closed his eyes.

"Don't be," she said, nuzzling him. 'You saved us in the end." But the Luxray wasn't moving. He lay still and she continued to rub her nose with his. "Luxray?" she called and stopped to look at his pale face.

Leo stopped patting now. He raised the pokemon's head. "Luxray? Buddy?" he called out. The blood drained out from his cheeks when he got no reply. He tried to make out a heartbeat but couldn't. Ninetales was looking at him anxiously.

"No, It can't be! Get up!" he called out to his Luxray, hugging him and patting him. Tears flowed out from his eyes. Ian gathered Rose in his arms as she cried silently.

This had been one heck of a summer for the poor guy. He lost four of his friends and his most beloved pokemon.

'He saved me!" Leo cried, laying the dead Luxray is his lap. Rose knelt down beside him. She hugged him, trying to comfort him. "Shh, it's going to be ok,' she said, running a hand through his hair while hugging him. "He was my best friend!" Leo said, still in shock of the loss.  
Arceus, who had already been seen by humans, could not afford a minute more there, so he just flew high in the sky, leaving behind him some very sad people and a mourning pokemon.

"Luxray! Please don't leave me!" Ninetales cried, nudging him with her nose but the Luxray was already gone. Leo wiped his tears, then picked up the dead Luxray. He was going to take him back home.

Two days later:-  
Leo stood at the edge of his orchard with Rose and Ian. Ninetales hung her head down, looking down at the ground as her tears dripped on it. Just a little distance away was a small headstone with Luxray's name on it.

Rose and Ian were standing behind Leo, looking over to their friend. They had decided to give Luxray a proper burial in his orchard.

Rose stepped up to Leo, who was kneeling down in front of the grave. She stood next to him, looking at the headstone too. "He was the one who attacked me," Leo said grimly.

"Giratina," he went on. "He had attacked me before in the forest. Luxray must have some ties to him I guess. I'm afraid I'll never find out."

"Why didn't you tell me Giratina had attacked you?" Rose asked, looking at him as he stood up. "Because you had lost Ryan," he said. "I didn't want to be burden on you."

"You were never a burden for me," she said and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. The kiss soon turned into a passionate one. When their lips fell apart, Rose put her head against his, and they smiled at each other.

"At least you brought them together," Ninetales mumbled to herself, looking at the sky and smiling. She knew something that even her trainer didn't know yet. She had kept it a secret, even from Luxray. She was carrying an egg. Luxray's egg. And whatever it was going to be, a shinx or a vulpix, he would be the father.

* * *

**That's it for this fanfiction. Leave a review for the ending.**

**I am working on a new fanfiction. This time, I won't reveal the plot here. You'll just have to see it for yourself.**


End file.
